An Apple a Day
by AniMeViEtGrl
Summary: Apple 9: “Shikamaru…you're saying you can’t love me because there’s someone else?” “Yup” “And that someone else is…Chouji…?” “Pretty much” Somewhere in his apartment Chouji suddenly tripped and landed face first on the ground. InoShika story collection
1. Red Delicious

'**An Apple a Day'**

Why the name?

**I'LL** tell you why…

Because I simply needed a title! That's why! Hahaha! I know…what a bogus reason! Well, just think of my updates as a delicious healthy serving for you! Just…not once a day…haha!

**MOVING ON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I shouldn't have to repeat myself like this!**

* * *

_**Apple:** Red Delicious_

_**Title: **When Ino-pigs fly!_

_**Summary: **__Ino and Chouji never thought they would live to see the day Shikamaru utter those words with his own mouth "I hate clouds…"_

_**Genre: **__Humor/Romance_

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Warning:** Ino may be a little bit OOC!_

* * *

"Shikamaru?"

Two puzzled-filled voices called from behind the said person, resulting in him stopping in his tracks. Shikamaru Nara merely sighed and turned around slowly. What could they possibly want now? He was sweaty and tired; Asuma had _**really**_ pushed the team hard this time. And frankly, he didn't even have the strength to hold a conversation at the moment!

"Yeah?" he muttered lazily, hoping to god that it was just a trivial matter.

"Aren't you going the wrong way?" His best friend, Chouji Akimichi asked with confusion laced in his voice.

Shikamaru quirked a brow.

"You usually go cloud gazing….which is that way" His other teammate finished for Chouji with her finger pointing to the direction opposite of where he was heading.

The shogi player sighed. Was he really that predictable nowadays?

"Well I don't feel like it today alright?" he half-glared at the two and continued to trudge down the dirt path towards his home.

Ino Yamanaka looked at Shikamaru's fading figure for a moment and turned back to Chouji.

"What's his problem?" she asked questioningly, her right hand positioned at her hip.

The potato chip lover could only shrug in response.

X

O

X

"Oi! Shikamaru!" A voice too familiar to him pierced through his long train of thoughts. The chunin frowned and turned around to see Ino already packed and ready to head back to the village. He continued to finish packing his own gear before asking her what she wanted.

"Well…Chouji and I were planning on going cloud watching right after we get back! And it wouldn't be complete without Konoha's number one cloud fan with us!" She winked cutely and nudged his arm while picking up her small duffle bag. Shikamaru's scowl immediately twisted into an unpleasant frown. He reached for his own bag and continued to walk silently beside the blonde, both heading out of the forest.

"…no thanks…" he muttered and decided to keep a little distance from the girl by walking a few paces ahead.

Ino frowned as she watched the shadow user's hairdo move slightly because of the wind. She faltered back pass Asuma until she was beside Chouji.

"Something's not right Chouji…Shikamaru says he doesn't want to go cloud watching!" Ino tried to whisper in the boy's ear.

Chouji looked surprised by the statement and his face soon took on a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm…well maybe he's busy or something…" The chubby boy shrugged and shifted his backpack to his left.

Ino pouted and stared back at the Nara's back.

"I just don't get it! This is the very first time I've volunteered to do something that he enjoys and he says 'no'? What's up with that?" she sighed again and kicked an innocent rock as they made it out of the forest and onto a small trail.

The Yamanaka suddenly made a face when a conclusion came to mind.

"You don't think it's because of me do you? I thought he got way passed that girl's-have-cooties stage already!" she crossed her arms and stared at Shikamaru some more.

The shadow possessor face-palmed and wondered if the girl was well aware of the fact that he could hear her conversation. He inwardly sighed. What was even worst was that he could've sworn he heard Asuma and Chouji chuckle at the comment.

"No…I don't think that's it Ino…" Chouji shook his head while letting out one last chuckle.

"But…" Ino pouted again and crossed her arms over her chest, her head tilted to the side.

"Don't worry about it Ino, Shikamaru's just going through a little 'phase' most boys his age undergo" Asuma leaned back and winked at the girl, his unlit cigarette hanging limply from his mouth.

Chouji let out a small laugh and covered his mouth right away, hoping that his best friend didn't hear it.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and groaned, deciding it was best to walk a few paces more in front of the group.

All he wanted to do was get into his comfortable bed and sleep…

X

O

X

"Shikamaru!"

The Nara spawn groaned in annoyance and hoped he was just hearing random calls of his name. He exited the Hokage's tower just in time to see the familiar blonde haired girl bounding up a flight of steps to meet him.

"What is it Ino?" he questioned calmly and watched as she kneeled over, panting like she had run a marathon race against Rock Lee. The blonde held up a hand to him so she could take the time to catch her breath.

"I forgot…" more panting coming out from her and she now had both hands on her knees.

"…to tell you…" she paused again to take in deep breaths.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes to look at the sky but as soon as they settled on a particularly floofy looking white cloud, he averted his gaze back to the ground.

"I don't have all day you know…" he drawled out lazily as he looked at her expressionless.

Ino whipped her head back up, her blue orbs piercing his and he found himself avoiding her gaze once more.

"Geez! What's with you?!" she glared daggers at him as her breathing finally settled on a normal rate.

The chunin just shrugged in response. Ino frowned, reluctantly ignoring his attitude for now...

"Well anyways, I just wanted to say that I forgot to tell you yesterday that Asuma-sensei wanted to meet us at the usual spot to train in an hour" she announced, her hand now placed on her hip.

Shikamaru groaned again.

"Again?! But I just got back from a mission just yesterday!" he muttered darkly, a scowl making its way to his features.

Ino shrugged.

"Hey, I don't make the rules! And besides, it's been awhile since our team has trained together! I think it'd be nice!" she smiled again and he found himself scowling even more while his eyes were averted to look at a nice shiny lamp post just a few feet ahead of them.

"Fine! Let me go home and get ready…" he sighed and Ino smiled back, the two separating ways as they both headed home to prepare.

X

O

X

"Shikamaru!"

The chunin's brow rose and he looked at his friend, who was already waiting for the two at their usual team meeting area.

"Hey Chouji…you're here early" Shikamaru pointed out in surprise as he watched the boy dig his hand through his potato chip bag and munch on it happily.

"Yeah…I had some extra time…" he exclaimed between crunches.

Shikamaru scratched his head irritatingly.

"Well lucky you because Miss troublesome decided to inform me about it an hour in advance" he mumbled grudgingly with his arms crossed. Chouji let out a small laugh and patted the chunin sympathetically on the back. The genin swallowed the salty chips in his mouth and remembered something.

"Ohh speaking of our _**female**_ teammate…" Chouji grinned slyly, putting as much emphasis on the 'female' part as possible.

Shikamaru arched a brow.

"What about her?" he asked innocently, his tone still bored. Chouji grinned.

"Is there something you would like to...get off your chest about her?" he asked and the shogi player could only slightly gape at the boy in response.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" he managed to mask his voice with confusion while crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

Chouji rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth with his fist.

"Why have you been--"

"Shikamaru! Chouji!" a voice cut in and the two boys turned around to see the petite blonde girl running down the grassy hill with their teacher lagging slowly behind. Chouji didn't miss the sigh of relief Shikamaru let out just then.

"You guys are early!" Ino smiled again and the chunin couldn't help but look straight pass her to his sensei to keep his face from showing any unwanted emotion.

"You're late!" he shouted as he glared at Asuma who held up his hands in defense.

"Only by a couple of minutes!" the older man argued and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Well late is late! I have other things to do..." he replied crossly and took out a few kunai from his pouch.

Ino looked from the pissed off Shikamaru to the smiling Chouji.

"Did something…happen?" she questioned lightly.

"No…it's just the phase kicking in…" Chouji said as he patted Ino on the shoulder lightly and made his way to the field to train.

"Shut up!" Shikamaru barked at the chubby boy and the two began to spar at once.

Asuma and Ino traded looks and they both shrugged.

X

O

X

"Aww man Asuma-sensei! Can we call it a day!! I'm getting all stinky and sweaty!" Ino whined as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with a towel, her legs having given out just minutes earlier. Shikamaru and Chouji could be heard giving off agreeing moans as they lay sprawled across the grass.

Asuma frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Already? The sun hasn't even set yet!" he pointed out as he looked at his three students.

"Since when has he been taking training tips from Gai?!" Chouji managed to gasp and the other two could only shrug in response.

Asuma let out a sigh and began to scratch his head.

"Well alright…I guess you're all too tired to do more anyways…class dismissed!" he said as he quickly walked away from the group, making his way up the bank. Ino somehow guessed that her teacher was heading off for a date…

The Yamanaka heiress flopped down on the cool grass, not caring if it was going to stain her outfit. She lay in between her two teammates and watched the clouds drift by slowly, colors of purple and pink beginning to appear on the horizon.

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

Ino heard some moving to her right and then Chouji's voice asking

"Shikamaru? Where you going?"

The blonde instantly fluttered her lids open and sat up just in time to watch the shadow manipulator pack up his things and begin to leave the field in silence.

"Away…" he simply mumbled and started to march up the bank quietly.

Ino stood up abruptly and started to jog after her fellow comrade.

"Shikamaru!" she yelled angrily as she cut him off and stood in front of him, her hands at her hips.

The shogi player glared at her and his eyes told her to move.

"What's up with you?!" Ino frowned as she glared daggers at him, brushing stray wisps of her hair away from her eyes so her glare could have a better effect.

"Nothing important" the chunin growled darkly as he tried his best not to grit his teeth together in aggravation.

Chouji, who was sitting quietly, suddenly got up from his spot and walked over to the two before things got unpleasant.

"Nothing important?! This _**isn't**_ nothing important Shikamaru!" Ino grabbed him by the collar swiftly and looked into his eyes angrily.

Shikamaru placed his hand firmly on Ino's arm, challenging her glare with a look of his own.

He cursed himself when he found himself avoiding her gaze once again, not noticing the slight blush staining his cheeks. His eyes momentarily met hers and he swatted her hand away while shoving her forward.

"Alright fine! Do you really wanna know why I won't go?" Shikamaru glared at her again while trying not to break off the deadly staring contest between the two.

The young Nara was well aware of the fact that Chouji was standing beside the two, holding his hands up to calm them down. But he had to settle this with Ino and tell her EXACTLY what was on his mind.

"It's because I hate…" he began, his eyes still on her.

Ino's brow furrowed. _If his last word starts with a y and ends with a u, I am going to beat the crap out of him!_

Chouji on the other hand opted to bite down on his lip nervously. _He better not say what I think he's gonna say…_

The two both held their breaths as one word flowed out of the chunin's mouth.

"…clouds…" he finished calmly.

He smirked when he received a surprised gape from the both of them.

"See…I told you it wasn't important…" he rolled his eyes while waving his hand dismissively. He yawned and started up the road again with his hands shoved in his pockets.

As he walked on he gave off one final satisfied grin. The looks of his friends deeply etched in his memory.

His memory then faltered back to a certain blonde kunoichi and he found himself frowning again. A blush started to play on his cheeks as he remembered her mesmerizing sky blue eyes and her long silky blonde hair…

"Ughh…I need some rest…" he finally concluded and silently trudged back home.

X

O

X

"No…"

"Please??"

"No… "

"Pleeeease??"

"No…"

"Shikamaru!"

"You don't have to scream in my ear woman!" Shikamaru grumbled as he picked at a few stray noodles in his ramen bowl.

"Why won't you tell me?" she pouted and disowned her ramen politely, handing it over to Chouji.

"_**Because**_ Ino, it's not important…tch troublesome.." he explained, expression still bored. Ino frowned.

"Don't give me that! Why do you hate clouds all of a sudden?"

She turned to her side to fully face her comrade and rested her elbow on the counter with her chin set on her closed fist. Her blue orbs once again challenging his dull onyx eyes. The chunin groaned.

"Okay okay, I'll tell you...it's...because I suddenly realized how scary and un-relaxing they can be" he answered monotonously, lifting his bowl of ramen up to his lips to drink the soup.

Ino pursed her lips and frowned again while looking at her watch.

"You liar! Knowing you it must be because of something perverted!" She said half serious and half jokingly as she exited the stall. She was supposed to help her mother out at the shop today…

"Keep interrogating him for me, kay Chouji? See you guys later!" she called back to the two, her light footsteps disappearing quietly.

Chouji piped up a small 'okay'. He looked over to Shikamaru who still had his ramen bowl up to his lips getting ready to drink. Tilting his head slightly he realized the boy had his mouth set in a firm scowl. Shikamaru set the bowl down again, his appetite now lost. Chouji noticed the slight tint of pink on his cheeks and grinned.

"So it _**is**_ something perverted…" he spoke amusingly and the shadow user's head whipped around to look at him.

"Wha-What?!"

Chouji ignored his friend's stunned expression.

"Does the reason for you not liking clouds have something to do with our teammate…?" Chouji pressed on.

Shikamaru gulped. He had two options. The _**first**_ was to avoid the question and make up some lame excuse. The _**second**_ was to tell the truth. In the end he decided to go with the latter, Chouji could be too perceptive sometimes and frankly, he found it too troublesome to lie his way out of it.

The deer boy said nothing but chose to remain quiet while his eyes were set on his ramen bowl, his own sorry expression reflecting off of the soup…

"Hmm so it **_does_** have something to do with her…" the chip lover rubbed his chin thoughtfully and grinned slyly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Just get to the point…" he muttered as he pushed his bowl aside and pressed his forehead on the cool counter with his eyes staring at the ground. God, why was he here again??

"Is it because the sky reminds you of her eyes??" he tried again and slightly frowned when the boy didn't respond.

"Well is it??" he asked again with impatience.

Shikamaru lifted his face up to glare at Chouji.

"No…why would you think that?"

Chouji looked at him speechless.

"What! What do you mean 'no'?! That has to be the only reason why you watch the clouds everyday! Because it reminds you of Ino's eyes and thus reminds you that you love her!" Chouji stated bluntly and placed his chopsticks in his bowl having finished Ino's ramen. He was glad that there wasn't anyone else in the stall right now...

"What?! I love…?! No way man!" he argued and stood up from his seat, slapping a few bills on the table. Chouji was not fooled by his little front and noticed the chunin's face flaming up hotly.

"I'm leaving…" he muttered again and left the stall while disregarding Chouji's protests.

Shikamaru walked the busy streets in silence, not really paying attention to his surroundings but managing to maneuver around the crowds nonetheless. His mind wandered off to Chouji's reason...

"Because of her eyes? Yeah right…" Shikamaru mumbled as he rounded the corner. This was the first time he ever heard of that reason...sure the sky was slightly the same color as her eyes but he never really thought of it that way til now...

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the back of his neck while his other hand remained hidden in his pocket. He looked up at the sky and a blush fully made its way to his cheeks. He decided right then that no one would ever know the _**real**_ reason why he now hated clouds...

X

O

X

_**The **__**real**__** reason**_…

_(A few weeks ago…)_

"Oiiii! Ino! Wake up!" Shikamaru knocked repeatedly on Ino's door, already dressed and ready for their mission with Asuma.

He frowned when he heard no response and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm leaving you!" he tried again and turned on his heel, ready to leave.

He cursed when there came no reply and he hesitantly placed his hand on the brass doorknob.

He gulped inwardly. _I better not regret this…_

The thought of him laying bruised and beaten in the hospital came to his mind…

He groaned silently and turned the knob slowly, waving his hand in the crack as a warning before peeking his head through once he concluded it was safe to do so.

"Ino?" he whispered as he stepped into her room quietly, the morning light peeking through the closed blinds and basking the room in a dim glow. He looked around warily while dodging clothes and other items scattered across the floor. His eyes trailed slowly over Ino's vanity mirror and her closet, finally settling on her bed.

With one look his thought process came to a complete stop.

There…on the bed was indeed his teammate…

But that wasn't the thing that surprised him…what surprised him was the fact that the pre-teen was clad in a skimpy light blue _**transparent **_spaghetti strapped night dress with poofy white clouds adorning it.

Shikamaru tried his best to not stare at her peaceful sleeping form and to NOT notice that in her sleep, the dress must have hitched up passed her nicely smooth thighs, thus exposing her gorgeous legs (and light blue panties).

Snapping from his daze his face flamed and he inwardly squeaked. He decided to stop his thoughts there and he left the room just as quietly as he had entered it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Ino!" A low voice called from outside the blonde's bedroom door and a knocking sound was heard.

Sixteen year old Shikamaru Nara waited when he heard a slight thump and lazy shuffling from inside the room. He shoved his hands in his pockets and waited until a soft click sounded and the door creaked open slowly.

Ino poked her head out of the door, her hair slightly messy from her interrupted nap. She looked up at her former teammate.

"Shika? What are you doing here?" she groaned tiredly as the chunin bent down to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"I just returned from a mission today and was wondering if you wanna hang out…" he asked lightly and casually opened the door wider making Ino step back to let him in.

Ino yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily, her other hand fixing the strap that had fallen off her shoulder. Shikamaru took a good look at the familiar cloud sleeping wear.

_I can't believe she still wears that...although it __**was**__ too big for her that last time I saw her in it…_

Ino was about to invite him in when she noticed her boyfriend's hungry-like stare on her. She raised a brow at Shikamaru, smirking slightly when she noticed his eyes roaming her hour glass figure.

"Like what you see?" she asked teasingly as she twirled around in her dress, causing it to rise up pass her thighs.

Shikamaru smirked back and stepped into her room, his hand resting on the side of the door.

"Mmm of course…" he answered huskily and secured his arm around her waist, his other hand now resting on the doorknob.

"After all, I do _**love**_ clouds…" he muttered onto her lips before finally tasting its sweetness and shutting the door behind them with a light click.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

YAY! I'm done! And no they did NOT do it! Perverts! Maybe a hot make-out session but nothing more than that! I mean, they're only 16

Oh! and regarding the title of this story...umm I couldn't think of anything else...so spare me okay?! I hate thinking up titles... mrghhh...but just so you know, I named it because I was thinking along the lines of...**Shikamaru hating clouds? I'll believe that when pigs fly! **lol

Anyways I hope you like! I kinda liked this one…not as much kissing action in this but mehh whatever!


	2. Cripps Pink

**_Apple: _**_Cripps Pink (bittersweetness)_

_**Title: **Time after Time_

**_Summary: _**_It was funny how history repeated itself…Inocentric (one-sided InoShika) (ShikaTema) _

**_Genre: _**_Angst_

**_Rating: _**_K+_

**_Warning: _**_This is a long fic! About 6,000 words! And did I mention that there's gonna be angst? This isn't gonna be a fic filled with dancing ponies and butterflies folks! It will end up ShikaTema! _

_**Note:** The title has nothing to do with the story (well if you think really hard then it sort of does...) or the song! I just came up with it just so it could have a title...hehe anyways, regular italics mean thoughts (and on some occasions flashbacks!) _

_**I give my propz to my cousin Linh for looking over the story and giving me her opinions on it. Even though some of it was pretty useless..haha! just kidding! or am I? haha! I love ya!** _

* * *

"You're **_joking_**…right?" 

Her green eyes narrowed unpleasantly to Ino's despair and she suddenly found her throat unexpectedly dry. The older woman stood a few feet in front of Ino, her posture as sophisticated as ever. The hand at her side moved upwards to rest lightly on her hip and she seemed to leer at the florist haughtily. Ino grimaced at her actions…She used to remember that leer…only it was never directed at **her**…

Ino's eyes instantly dropped to the floor and she bit her lip softly, her bangs covering the hurt expression that crossed her face. She stood still in front of Temari and laughed quietly to herself, bitterness having woven itself into her tone.

It was funny how history liked to repeat itself…

"I'm not joking Ino…" Temari spoke slowly, pausing to look Ino in the eye coldly.

The younger girl looked up at Temari, hoping that her own face wouldn't betray her by showing the gut wrenching emotions that swarmed inside her. Ino's breathe was still caught in her throat and all she could do was stand there weakly and stare back in response.

"It's not just a silly crush for me Ino…"

She could vaguely make out the words as a gust of wind passed between them, sending the leaves swirling all around.

She noticed the sand nins fists clenching and unclenching uneasily and Ino's eyes still chose to remain on the floor. A long silence fell before Temari opened her mouth to speak again in a voice filled with longing.

"I **_really_ **love him…"

Ino's heart stopped beating that instant and the kunoichi's thought process came to a halt. Her reaction was funny considering how she had expected Temari to say something like that from the beginning. Ino had always noticed the way Temari would look at him whenever the three of them walked together and the way she would giggle as he whined about how troublesome something was. It just never occurred to Ino that something like this would happen between **them**…

…like the **_last_ **time…

Ino opened her mouth to speak but all that followed was an ear piercing silence. Her eyes hesitantly moved from off the ground to look Temari over until they lastly settled on the sand kunoichi's face. It was then that she realized Temari was speaking the cold hard truth.

"Well I…" Ino managed to say, her stubborn Yamanaka blood starting to bubble within.

She sucked in a nervous breathe and closed her eyes.

"…I love him too"

The words were meant to be spoken confidently yet came out fragile and hurt.

The eyes that were once trained on Temari's face ended up losing and they moved to the side, making Ino stare at a tree nearby. She gulped inwardly and her hands instantly flew to the hem of her skirt, holding it as if it were her only lifeline.

The younger girl unconsciously looked up at the woman just in time to see Temari close her eyes in frustration and her fists began to ball up tightly, showing the white of her knuckles.

Temari heaved out a sigh.

"…Then I guess that makes us rivals now"

The dreaded words came flying from her mouth just like how it had come from Sakura's seven years ago. Ino's head tilted downwards to look at the dirt covered floor and she tried her best to hold back the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. Before she had the time to even attempt to patch things up between the two, Temari had already stalked off towards her house and all that the long-haired blonde could do was just stare at her disappearing back.

As soon as Temari was out of sight, Ino looked to the ground again and let out a choked cry. She clenched her fists together and tears began to glisten in her eyes as they cascaded one by one down her cheeks. She turned around towards the opposite direction and slowly made her way home with the feeling of hopelessness eating away into her heart….

X

O

X

Ino's eyes fluttered open as she stared at her ceiling blankly with the morning light peeking in from behind her blinds. Her tears were now dry and her eyes felt puffy from all the crying she had done last night. The kunoichi slowly thought about yesterday's events and a fresh new set of tears formed in her eyes, running down her cheeks one by one. She turned over to her side and burrowed her head into her pillow so her parents couldn't hear her loud sobs.

Ino clutched at her chest tightly, the pain becoming more unbearable by the minute. She reached for her comforter which had been kicked off to her stomach in her sleep and she pulled it up to her neck, clutching onto it for her dear life.

_The pain… _

_It hurts…**a lot**… _

Ino turned over to lie on her back and she stared at her ceiling blankly while wiping the tears away. She wished she could just go back to the old days when Temari and her were still friends and things could have stayed that way…

Ino closed her eyes, no longer trying to wipe her tears away and she thought back to the very beginning…

After patching things up with Sakura, Ino had sworn to never let another guy come between her and her friends. And it had stayed like that…

That is…until yesterday…

She had gotten to known Temari through Shikamaru. Ino remembered the day perfectly. It was a summer day and she had just returned from giving Tsunade her mission report. Ino was on her way home when she spotted the sand kunoichi and Shikamaru walking together a few yards way from her. At the sight Ino grimaced. She didn't like the scene playing before her. For some reason she had felt that Temari was a threat to her and Shikamaru's relationship and she didn't like the thought of it one bit. So Ino, being her good natured self, went bounding up to the two, her face all in smiles.

Ever since then she would jump at the chance to interfere with the two whenever she saw them hanging out together. Of course Temari had been mad at her for doing so but said nothing when Shikamaru was around.

The event that made Ino stop thinking badly of Temari was the day she was assigned her first solo mission. Her objective was to accompany the sand siblings on a spying mission against the sound.

It had happened so quickly without warning. One minute she was collecting wood to bring back to camp and the next she found herself surrounded by eight enemy sound nin. Ino couldn't recall the whole memory clearly but she remembered getting the wind knocked out of her and landing on the hard ground. She also remembered running endlessly deeper into the forest and finally being cornered to the back of a large tree trunk. Everything after that was a total blur. When Ino had finally come to, her body felt sore beyond words and her hand immediately flew up to stop the blood that was gushing out from the deep wound on her right shoulder. Her eyes flew carefully upwards and the sight she saw made her want to pinch herself in case she was dreaming.

In front of her stood Temari with her large fan held in her right hand. With one flick of her wrist she sent two of the ninja flying into the nearby trees. Ino's eyes flickered to the side where she saw Gaara and Kankuro finishing off the remaining ninja with ease. She continued to watch quietly as the three sand siblings finished off the sound nin. After they were done, Temari placed the over-sized fan on her back and turned around to leer at Ino.

By then Ino had managed to sit up straight and she glared at Temari, her hand still covering the wound on her shoulder.

"You're late…" Ino said venomously as she winced from the throbbing pain inflicted by her bloody shoulder.

Temari's face stayed calm and unfazed. Ino thought the woman was going to strike her when Temari lifted her hand up in the air but she had only offered her hand to the florist.

"Be grateful that I had the decency to even come and save your weak ass" Temari smirked as she held out her hand to Ino.

Ino stared back at her for a long moment as if trying to decide on what action to take before she clasped her hand with Temari's and returned the smirk, lifting herself up from off the ground.

"Thanks" she said calmly as if finally accepting the sand kunoichi.

"No problem" Temari answered back just as calmly and the four shinobi made their way back to camp. Ino strayed a few steps behind the three siblings and watched as Temari grinned at Kankuro as he complained to her about something. Temari's eyes caught Ino's cerulean ones for a brief second and she gave Ino a slight genuine smile.

_I'm glad we found you in time… _

Ino stopped in her tracks, shocked as the fan user's unspoken words somehow reached her ears. She finally found her legs and continued to walk behind the group, shaking her head as a small smile graced her features.

_Maybe Temari's not the bad person I made her out to be… _

And true to her theory, she had come to realize that Temari wasn't as bad a person after all. As the months quickly flew by, Ino and Temari had suddenly become close friends and the two spent time together whenever the fan user would visit Konoha on business matters. Shikamaru, who had been reluctant to believe that the two had become close friends, had also somehow ended up joining the two and the three (sometimes four because Chouji would occasionally tag along) spent time together whenever they were free.

Ino bit back another sob and she couldn't help but let the tears come pouring down her cheeks even harder. She rose up groggily from her bed and wiped the tears away while looking at the clock that read 7 A.M. With a sniff, she swung her legs off the bed and stood up, heading towards her bathroom while grabbing her cotton towel off the chair.

Maybe a cold shower would make her feel less bad than she already did…

X

O

X

_I woke up early today but I don't know what to do… _

After Ino had taken her cold shower and made sure that all traces of the previous night were completely gone, she put on her regular clothes and made her way down the streets of Konoha. Ino couldn't help but let her mind drift back to the unpleasant memories. She had to talk to Temari again and clear things up before their relationship got any worse.

Ino sighed and turned right instead of her initial direction of turning left towards Temari's house. She needed to think things over before she met the sand nin again and she knew the perfect place to go to in this type of situation…

The Yamanaka heiress made her way down the grassy bank and sat down slowly, letting the tall grass hide her from the world. She stretched her arms out before lying down with a soft thud and she stared at the endless sky of blue.

Of course this spot wasn't initially hers but she had always found herself running here whenever she had problems. Ino plucked a long strand of grass and twirled it around her fingers. She looked at the empty spot beside her and sighed.

It was true that she went here to think things over but usually when she did come, Shikamaru was always there to hold her and listen to her problems. Ino glanced at the vast field of green once again and breathed in the warm fresh air. She was glad that Shikamaru wasn't here though. She couldn't face him yet…not until things were settled between Temari and her.

_"I **really** love him" _

The words rang faintly in her mind but Ino heard them loud and clear as the wind rustled the tall grasses in a calm fashion. She closed her eyes and shook the thought away, her eyes beginning to water. She wouldn't cry. Crying wouldn't help solve her problem and she had done enough of it last night.

She thought back to the words she told Temari and she placed her hand over her heart.

_"…I love him too" _

When had she fallen for him exactly? Wasn't it against her book of rules to fall in love with someone as average and lazy like him? It just didn't make any sense! He had no charms whatsoever and he complained just as much as she did and he wasn't anything at all like Sasuke or Sai. Of course Sasuke's name and whole being had been erased from her memories ever since the day he betrayed Konoha, but that wasn't the point here! How could she fall for Shikamaru when she had always known Temari had had a thing for him?

Ino sighed and spread her arms out above her head.

Could she have prevented this from happening? Thinking back to all the golden opportunities that were given to her, why hadn't she taken them?

Ino sighed again and ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

She couldn't keep her feelings hidden any longer.

She had fallen for Shikamaru….

…had fallen so very **_hard_**…

"I am so screwed…" Ino muttered humorlessly as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"What did you do this time?"

Ino's heart stopped and she slowly lifted her arm off of her eyes only to be temporarily blinded by the blaring sunlight. She shifted her head to look behind her and there stood the subject of her whole mess.

"Nothing…what're you doing here so early?" Ino asked calmly as she moved her head to look back at the drifting clouds.

Shikamaru disregarded her unusual attitude for a moment and took a seat down next to her. Ino ignored his silent gaze and she kept her eyes locked on the sky above them.

"Did something…happen?" He inquired slowly and hesitantly, not sure if the question would offend her or not. Ino shook her head and got up slowly, brushing her skirt off in a quick motion. She needed to get away from him as soon as possible before something she would terribly regret happens.

"It's nothing…look, I gotta go…I'll talk to you later okay?" She said normally but a throb in her chest could be felt from within. Ino turned around quickly and was about to make her way up the bank when a hand grasped her wrist gently.

"Don't lie to me Ino" Shikamaru said firmly as his grip on her wrist hardened. Ino looked at the ground and mentally cursed. Stupid heart, she wished it would stop feeling this way whenever he touched her.

"I'm not lying Shikamaru…" Ino said calmly, her head still looking towards the ground.

Shikamaru sighed and turned her around to face him but her eyes still would not meet him.

"You're avoiding me…" he stated matter-of-factly and lowered his head until he could see Ino's face.

"What's wrong?" he tried again, his hazel eyes penetrating her sky blue eyes.

The Yamanaka glared at him and wrenched her hand away from his grasp, pushing him away from her. Why did fate have to be so cruel to her? She sucked in a cold breathe and gripped the hem of her skirt tightly.

"It's none of your damn business! Just butt out okay?!" Ino blurted out before she could fully register what she had said. Shikamaru looked at her with a look of confusion and anger and placed his hands in his pockets.

Ino covered her mouth.

"Shikamaru I---"

"Tch fine…do what you want" he grumbled and turned around, plopping back down on the grass. Ino reached out to touch him but quickly retracted her hand away and stared at the chunin's back longingly. She turned around slowly as her hands clenched together tightly. Ino closed her eyes and covered her mouth to stop the trembling of her lips.

"I'm sorry…" her whisper carried itself along the wind and she started to run up the hill, a lone tear streaking its way down her cheek.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he turned around abruptly, standing up just in time to see Ino's long ponytail flutter amongst the crowd of people. Her voice…it had been filled with such hurt and sadness...

"Ino!" he shouted as loud as he could.

Not once did Ino turn back around…

X

O

X

Ino took the back alleyways and the small roads of Konoha to avoid running into people she knew. Her mind was racing with unwanted thoughts and Shikamaru's hurt expression when she had yelled at him kept playing in her mind like a featured premiere.

Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't she just forget about this silly little crush she had on her former teammate?

_"It's not just a silly crush for me Ino…" _

Ino shook her head and continued to run down the lone street.

She suddenly slowed her pace down to a walk until it had finally ceased to nothing at all. She listened to the faint voices of people who were on the main street, the sound of her heart beating ringing in the back of her ears. Ino's brows furrowed frustratingly and she turned around, her feet taking her back to the grassy hill that she had wanted to run away from just minutes ago.

This wasn't some silly crush for her either…

It was the **_real_** thing and she was stupid for not realizing it earlier…

_I'll tell him how I feel…I don't care if Temari likes him too! I won't back out no matter how many times Temari argues with me because I… _

Ino rounded the last corner and ran up the familiar dirt path, her breathe hitched in her throat as her heart raced excitedly against her chest.

_Because I love… _

"Shikamaru!"

Her smile faltered as she watched Temari making her way down the bank and lowering herself down to sit next to the lazy ninja. Ino slowed her steps and just stood watching as the sand kunoichi greeted Shikamaru with a light kiss on the cheek in which he replied by blushing hotly and wiping his cheek embarrassingly.

She didn't even notice the small whimpering sound that came from the back of her throat.

_I can't… _

Ino couldn't tell Shikamaru that she loved him because the truth had been right in front of her all along. It was as clear as day…

…Shikamaru didn't feel the same way for her because…

...because he loved Temari.

Why hadn't she noticed before? While Temari was flirting with him endlessly, Shikamaru had also done nothing to push her away and Ino knew Shikamaru knew that Temari was hitting on him. It was as crystal clear as water and she had been blinded by her own selfishness to see it…

Ino took one last look at Shikamaru who was complaining about something again and Temari who was laughing as she poked fun at him causing his blush to increase further. With a quiet motion she turned on her heel slowly and began to walk away, her presence still going unnoticed by the two.

She couldn't do it…she couldn't tell Shikamaru that she loved him because it was step one to destroying her relationship with two of her best friends.

And she didn't want something like that to happen as long as she had the chance to prevent it…

She loved them both dearly and as much as she hated to admit it, she was happy as long as the two of them were happy.

X

O

X

The young Yamanaka groaned loudly and she rolled to her side, pulling her covers above her head so the morning sun wouldn't blind her eyes.

After she had stumbled upon her two friends yesterday, Ino made her way home and had locked herself in her room while ignoring her parent's worried calls from outside of her door. She lifted her comforter off from over her head and stared up at her ceiling blankly, finally concluding that she could not get anymore sleep. Her eyes were puffy again and she noted that she would have to use a whole lot of make-up today to cover it all up.

She was about to get up from bed when there was a soft clinking sound from outside her window and she unconsciously threw her covers over her head again to make it look as if she were sleeping. Ino waited until the latch of her window sounded and her breathe caught in her throat as a familiar voice made its way to her ears.

"Tch…how troublesome…why does she even bother locking it when there aren't even any thieves in Konoha?" the voice grumbled as he stepped inside her room with a light thump and made his way towards her bed quietly.

_Idiot…if there aren't any thieves in Konoha what the hell are you supposed to be? _

Ino rolled her eyes and tried to breathe in and out evenly so Shikamaru wouldn't suspect that she was faking. She heard Shikamaru's footsteps getting closer and she wondered if he knew her act was all just a gimmick.The florist closed her eyes shut and relaxed her whole body, thinking that Shikamaru would just go away any second.

To her disappointment she felt his hand grasp her covers gently and lift the comforter from off her head until he could see her face. Ino remained calm and relaxed and her breathes continued to stay even. Shikamaru sat down on the edge of her bed with a soft creak coming from the springs. He brushed her hair away from her face and chuckled.

"Idiot…how can you sleep when you have the covers closing off your only air supply?" He asked amusingly as he stared at her peaceful sleeping face. Ino's heart began to beat rapidly in her chest at the feeling of his touch and she managed to keep her posture calm and still.

_Please leave… _

Ino mentally sighed as her heart started to ache painfully. It took all of her willpower not to sit up and hug him again; wanting him to tell her that everything was going to be alright. She didn't know how long she could hide her feelings from him if he planned to stay any longer in her room.

_Shikamaru…please go…you have Temari so why are you here being so nice to me? _

And as if he had heard her wish, she felt his weight disappear from her side and she heard a hollow thunk coming from the nightstand beside her bed. Just when she thought he would leave, Shikamaru lowered his face towards hers and kissed her forehead softly.

"Happy Birthday Ino" he barely whispered as he made his way to her window and climbed through it, finally disappearing after he clicked it shut.

Ino let out a gasp of air she hadn't realized she was holding in. Her face felt like the inside of an oven and she sat up; lightly touching the spot Shikamaru had kissed her. She clutched the fabric of her nightgown that covered her chest. Tears began to form in her eyes and she let out a small restrained sob.

"Stupid Shikamaru….how am I supposed to forget about you now?!" she spat angrily as her skin burned with every new tear that came rolling down her cheeks. She wiped at her tears and looked to her nightstand, noticing a small present with a note stuck on top of it. Ino stopped wiping at her eyes and she moved slightly on her bed to face her nightstand. She held up the poorly wrapped present and began to tear at it slowly, saving the note for last.

On the box was a small message.

**_Sorry if it's not what you wanted… _**

Ino shook her head. He was already regretting giving her the present? Ino pushed the thought aside and opened the box slowly, only to end up dropping it as she peered inside.

Her hands automatically flew to her mouth and tears came rushing down her cheeks even harder.

_"Oh! How cute!" Ino spoke up as she pointed to a set of hoop earrings that was being displayed in the window of a small jewelry stall. _

_"Shikamaru! Aren't they cute! We should buy them!" Ino tugged at the chunin's vest and he stopped to look over the familiar looking earrings. Shikamaru peered at the earrings and then back at her, a frown present on his face. _

_"How are they cute? They look just like the ones we wore when we were genin!" He sighed again as he shifted the many bags that were in his hands. Ino pouted and placed her hands on her hips. _

_"They are not! If you hadn't noticed, **these** ones are wider by 1 millimeter!" She said wryly and crossed her arms in defiance. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered why he hung out with this girl… _

_The shadow possessor looked at her questioningly when she walked away from the stall and he ran to catch up with her. _

_"Well? Why didn't you buy it?" He asked perplexed as he saw the scowl on her face. _

_"There was only a pair of them" she said plainly and walked away to another shop. _

_He quirked a brow and followed her nonetheless. _

_"So what?" he tried again, still confused. _

_Ino stopped and turned around, glaring at him. _

_"Well I was planning to get one for the three of us but there were only two. If I get one for me and you, Temari will get mad and think something's up…" She bit her lip cutely and shrugged her shoulders. Shikamaru stared at her blankly and held in his laughter. He knew where Ino was getting at and he couldn't help but want to tease her. _

_"Sha-Shut up!" Ino huffed and stomped her foot on the ground as Shikamaru finally gave in to his laughter. Why he was laughing at her she didn't know but she did know she was being made fun of. _

_"Sorry Ino…" Shikamaru said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and the two continued their little shopping spree… _

Ino picked up the box carefully and she pulled out the two silver hooped earrings. Her finger traced it carefully and she rubbed the tears from her eyes with her arm. She set the earrings back in the box and placed it on her nightstand. Ino lifted up the small note and opened it carefully, her heart aching every time she unfolded it.

**_Ino, _**

**_Happy Birthday. I'm sorry for getting mad at you yesterday, I hope these will cheer you up...it was troublesome just to track down the earrings let alone make enough money to pay for them so you better like them…I have the other set if that's alright with you. Temari doesn't need to know. _**

**_It'll be just between you and me _**

**_Shikamaru _**

Ino reread the note over and over until she memorized it by heart. She could just picture Shikamaru writing the note right now, his mouth set into a cute pout and scratching his head in embarrassment.

Ino, through all her pain and sorrow managed to give a little giggle through her tears and she swung her legs off the edge of the bed.

_I need to see him. _

The thought ran through her head like a blow to the gut and she stood up hurriedly, rushing towards her bathroom to clean herself off.

She **_wanted _**to see him…

She **_had_** to see him!

And she'd be damned if Temari was going to be the one to get him…

X

O

X

Ino rushed out the steps of her house and made her way down the streets of Konoha, her heart racing a mile a minute. She didn't have time to think. She wanted to see Shikamaru and when she did she was going to tell him everything. She just hoped she wasn't too late or she would regret it later. Ino ran breathlessly through the crowd of people, elegantly maneuvering her way through them without bumping into anyone.

She didn't care anymore. All her logical thoughts had been swept away when she had read the letter and she was just fine with that. She didn't care if her relationship with Temari would end because she knew that it could be mended with time like it had done so with Sakura. She just didn't want to go on living and regretting her life without not even fighting for Shikamaru or telling him how she felt. It's just like Asuma-sensei had asked of her. He told her to never lose out in love and she was going to do just that.

Ino hopped over a knocked down trash can in the back of an alleyway and continued her trail towards Shikamaru's house. She just hoped that he was going to be there…

As Ino made it to the familiar front door of the Nara's she sucked in a huge breathe and calmly knocked on the front door. She waited until she heard light footsteps coming from inside and Yoshino appeared before her, her face mixed with displeasure and anger.

"Umm good morning Mrs. Nara…is Shikamaru in?" Ino asked a little nervous as she played with her fingers behind her back.

Yoshino's frown turned into a smile when she saw Ino and she stepped inside to let her in.

"Yeah, he's in alright but you should--" Yoshino was cut off short because Ino had already run passed the woman and was now making her way up the stairs.

Ino made a note to apologize to Shikamaru's mother later and as she made her way down the hallway her heart started beating eagerly in her chest.

She didn't know how much longer she could hold her feelings in and she was glad that she was just seconds away from confessing to Shikamaru. Ino spotted the door that hid Shikamaru's room behind it and she swung it open happily, not even thinking to knock.

"Shikamaru! I--"

Ino stood frozen as she stared at the scene in front of her, the once happy smile on her face vanishing completely. Her hand was still on the doorknob hanging limply and she couldn't tear her eyes away from them.

"Am I…um…interrupting something?" she squeaked out and mentally smacked herself for asking such an idiotic thing.

"I-Ino!" Shikamaru choked out as he pushed Temari off of his lap and fixed his wrinkled shirt nervously. Temari licked her lips seductively and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru, her green eyes never leaving Ino's sky blue ones.

"Hey Ino...sorry but…can you come back later? This is the second time we've been interrupted and I'm getting **_impatient_**…" She said the last words suggestively as she played with Shikamaru's shoulder length hair. Ino nodded weakly and looked at Shikamaru, feigning a weak laugh.

"Well you guys should really lock the door next time then…" she said quietly and couldn't help but let the bitterness in her tone show. She then turned around, her blonde hair whipping the air as she made her way down the hallway. Ino could vaguely hear Shikamaru struggling to get up from off the bed and calling her name but she could care less for that now.

Ino hung her head low and she quickly bid Yoshino goodbye as she hurriedly placed on her shoes and opened the door. As she stepped outside she heard Shikamaru running down the stairs with a reluctant Temari trailing behind him.

"Ino!" he called again and she could just see the apologetic expression he gave her.

Without warning, Ino slammed the door in front of his face and ran home the whole way, her heart broken into millions of pieces and her tears once again spilling from her eyes.

_This was your answer Shikamaru…so I have no right to change it… _

X

O

X

Ino looked up from the vegetables she was cutting up for dinner and she set down the knife gently, wiping her hands on a dish towel that was lying on the counter to her right. She pushed open her kitchen swinging door and made her way to the front door which just seconds ago was making knocking sounds.

She opened the door calmly without looking through the peephole and came face to face with her childhood friend. She was surprised that Yoshino had kept Shikamaru in the house for this long already…

"Hey Shikamaru!" she said happily as she met the shadow user's saddened face.

"Look Ino, about this morning, I know I--" he began to say but Ino shook her head and placed her finger on his lips.

"No need to apologize" she said calmly and grinned at him cheekily, stepping outside to close the door behind her.

"I mean, I was surprised at first but after thinking things over I figured I was okay with it" she said as she looked into his hazel eyes again.

A tiny voice in Ino's head sounded as she gripped the doorknob behind her even tighter.

_Yamanaka Ino you are **such** a liar… _

"Anyways…I'm sorry I just barged in like that…I just wanted to say thank-you for the present" She spoke cheerily again and scratched her head sheepishly.

Despite Ino's efforts at faking her emotions, Shikamaru's brows knitted together and he looked at her cold and hard.

"Are you **_really_** okay with this?" he asked quietly before she went into one of her unnecessary rants again. Ino paused and looked into his eyes nervously.

_No… _

He couldn't do this to her!

She wouldn't let him!

"I'm fine with it…" she said coolly, yet her voice let out a small crack with the last word. Shikamaru caught her mistake and placed his hand on hers gently, looking into her eyes.

"Don't lie to me Ino" he said sternly as he forced her to look into his eyes.

"I'm not lying…" she spoke evenly as she felt the tears forming in her eyes again.

Shikamaru placed his other hand on Ino's cheek and looked into her eyes carefully as if trying to find any hidden emotions inside her. Ino's breathe caught in her throat. She wasn't going to let Shikamaru find out something that was totally useless for him to know now and she was going to keep it that way. If he found out about her feelings, it would only be a burden to him.

Ino placed her own hand on his face and gave him a light butterfly kiss on the cheek.

She pulled her face away to examine his reaction and what she saw disappointed her greatly.

Shikamaru touched his cheek carefully and looked at her questioningly.

"What was that for?" he asked bluntly and stared at her confusingly.

No reaction…

No stuttering.

No embarrassed look.

No faint blushing.

No **_nothing_**.

Ino chewed on her bottom lip and smiled back at him bitterly.

"It's your birthday present…I had forgotten to give it to you yesterday and with my missions I never had the time to go shopping…" she said calmly.

"Look…I gotta go, the water's about to boil over so I'll see you around" she lied as she stepped back inside her house and only stopped when Shikamaru's hand was on hers again.

Ino stopped and sucked in a quiet breathe. She turned around and smiled at him warmly.

"Hmm?" She asked questioningly while tilting her head to the side.

"I--" Shikamaru started but closed his mouth quickly.

"Just…thanks for understanding and…happy birthday" he said hesitantly and looked into her eyes.

Ino nodded lightly and pulled her hand away from his gently.

"Thanks…you too…happy birthday…" she said quietly and turned around, closing the door in front of his face once again. Ino stood there quietly and leaned against the back of the door, her tears finally freeing themselves from the restraints she had placed them on. She slid back against the door until she was sitting on the ground.

"Right..." she laughed resentfully and placed her forehead on her knees while hugging herself to relieve the pain in her heart.

"Happy birthday Ino…" she croaked bitterly and began to sob loudly, hoping that with every tear that fell from her eyes, her love for Shikamaru would fade away and eventually she could have the courage to talk to him one day and not feel a thing for him.

* * *

_drip, drop, when will my teardrops stop, falling for you?_

_(don't know what to do)_

_tick, tock, steady as a clock, drip drop_

_Hoping someday soon, I'll be over you_

_**Drip Drop-Vanessa Hudgens**_

**_A/N: hehe i was listening to this song and it totally matches Ino's situation!_**

* * *

Alright…it's done and I'll be honest with you guys…

I hated writing this story just as how much you guys hated reading it…I just wanted to have a crack at writing an angst fic (getting tired of the same old fluff) and hopefully it went well…I also have to admit that I liked the plot for this story. I was intending on putting more scenes with Temari but come on! I didn't want Ino to suffer any more than she has already! That'd be too cruel!

I tried listening to the most saddest songs I could find to write this fic! I listened to mostly boyz II men! They are the BEST! okay...so i'm old school...so sue me...umm anyways...moving along...

I was thinking of writing a happy ending sequel to it but then I thought that not all stories have happy endings (which is true!), so there will be no sequel to it…so don't ask...

But here's some good news! The next installment will be a happy cute fic so look forward to it! It's title will be Playing Dumb.


	3. Cameo

_**Apple:**__ Cameo_

_**Title:**__ Hate _

_**Summary: **__Hate can be a GOOD thing…(InoShika fluff)_

_**Genre:**__ Comedy, Romance _

_**Rating:**__ T – for language_

_**Warning:**__ Slight OOCness? Maybe?_

_**Time: **__Before the team ten arc…_

_**Notes: **__Ughh sorry for the laaaaaaaaate delay! Been really busy! I know I said __Playing Dumb__ would be up next but I totally lost confidence in it…it needs LOTS of tweaks so I'll save it for another post…_

**_Author's note:_**_ Italics mean thoughts!_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKA!! **_

* * *

Akimichi Choji, status-- 15 years old, shinobi specialty; Baika no Jutsu, best friends with…Nara Shikamaru, part of…Ino-Shika-Cho (or team 10 to be exact), favorite food…Korean BBQ, hates…the 'F' word (not THAT one…) and is currently… 

…_**annoyed**__… _

"I HATE YOU!"

Choji sighed for the umpteenth time this afternoon and stuck his hand in his potato chip bag as calmly as possible.

"Mmm"

His eyes slowly followed the sound of the loud shout which had emanated from his feisty blonde teammate. His eyes then shifted to the figure lying down on the grass that was currently the blonde's target.

Choji watched as Ino began to mutter a colorful string of words at the lazy nin whom was watching the clouds idly.

"I really mean it!" she shouted again with her fists clenched at her sides. Shikamaru barely acknowledged her and muttered a "right" in response. This seemed to anger the blonde more Choji guessed as he watched her teeth grit in anger. Choji let out another sigh before plopping a potato chip in his mouth.

Due to his loud chewing he could not hear their conversation but judging from the fact that Ino's face had turned a bright shade of red he guessed that Shikamaru had said something offensive. The blonde then proceeded to stomp her foot on the ground in a monster-like manner and she pointed an accusing finger at the shadow user.

As Choji swallowed the bits in his mouth he finally heard Ino's words.

"I'm serious Shikamaru! I really TRULY hate you!" She seethed with rage as every word dripped with icy venom. Shikamaru continued to stare at the clouds fondly as he scratched an itch on his temple. Choji looked on with mild amusement regardless of the fact that he was supposed to be annoyed. He stuffed another chip in his mouth contentedly and disabled his hearing temporarily. He looked on as Ino started to rant away again and Shikamaru merely yawned in response. The girl began to shake uncontrollably and Choji thought it would be best for his best friend to not provoke her any further. Unfortunately Shikamaru didn't have his best friend telepathy activated this afternoon and the chunin threw the blonde an annoyed look while telling her something. Ino seemed to falter back at his words and he merely smirked in response and lay back down on the grass with his arms behind his head and a content smile on his lips. Chouji swallowed the chips in his mouth just in time to hear Ino shout "You jerk!" and kick Shikamaru on the leg as hard as she could before trudging away grumpily.

Choji stared at Ino's retreating back and his eyes landed on the shadow user who was rubbing his leg while trying his best not to howl in pain. The Akimichi boy shook his head disapprovingly and stood up from his spot while walking over to his friend calmly.

Choji winced as he saw the bruise forming on the shogi player's leg and he shook his head once again.

"I thought you knew better then to aggravate her further…" the boy muttered as he sat down beside Shikamaru. The Nara glared at him from the corner of his eye and continued to rub his leg in hopes of lessening the pain.

When Shikamaru finished rubbing his leg he flopped back down on the grass with a huff and glared at the never-ending sky of blue. He closed his eyes in aggravation and brought his hand to his face to rub his temples.

"That woman…she's so…hate-able! I hate people like her…" he muttered as he felt a twitch coming from his bruised leg and unconciously winced at the pain. Choji didn't even give him a second glance and he continued to watch the clouds drift by slowly.

"C'mon…you know you don't mean that…" he spoke gently as he stuffed his hand in the bag again. Shikamaru's eyes darted to his right to glare at Choji scornfully.

"Of course I mean it…I HATE Ino…I wish we had been grouped with someone less annoying like….like Hinata!" he said grudgingly as he placed his hands behind his head. Choji remained silent and wondered if he could actually fix their argument this time. This one seemed to run deeper then the other petty fights they had had in the past. Chouji feigned a slight nervous grin and slapped his friend on the back playfully.

"Aww come on dude…what did you do this time?" He asked casually and earned a glare from Shikamaru.

"Uh, I mean…what did SHE do this time?" he rolled his eyes secretively and peered into his now empty bag of chips longingly. Shikamaru cursed and rolled his eyes openly.

"What hasn't she done? She's a total bitch!" the simple words flew out of Shikamaru's mouth but seemed foreign to Choji. The food lover inwardly cringed at Shikamaru's cold words. If Ino had Shikamaru cursing then it meant he WAS REALLY pissed. Choji scratched his chin thoughtfully. _What to do…?_

"Seriously Shikamaru…what did she do?" Choji asked again, hoping that his friend would tell him so he could get this peer mediation over with.

"Who knows? I tuned her out as soon as she opened her big mouth" he replied with annoyance in his voice. Choji found himself sighing again. This conversation was going to get him nowhere. The size changer lifted himself up and off the grass and brushed the back of his pants lightly. Shikamaru didn't even notice his friend leave his side and merely lost himself in thoughts with every reason why he hated Ino….

X

O

X

Choji walked the streets of Konoha while once in awhile waving to familiar faces along the way. His pace slowed as he closed in on his destination. He pulled the door back and a small ring filled the small store. The team 10 member stepped in quietly and his eyes settled on Ino who was currently busying herself with a bouquet of flowers. At the sound of the bells the blonde looked up from behind the counter and met his gaze.

"Hi! Welcome to---" her words disappeared when she realized it was him standing a few feet in front of her and her face screwed up into an unpleased look. She seemed to glare pass Choji as if she expected someone to walk in behind him.

"Is--"

"No, he's not here" Choji answered calmly before Ino had finished her sentence. With that statement done, Ino's frown turned upside down and she smiled warmly at Choji.

"Oh, alright then! What's up Choji?" she asked ever so casually, all traces of hate disappearing in an instant.

"Look Ino…" Choji started and he saw Ino stiffen up at the tone of his voice. He knew that she knew what his reason for coming was.

"I don't want to apologize to him…" she muttered coldly as she turned around so her back was facing Choji. The boy scratched the back of his head and his eyes landed on her petite form as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I know Ino, I'm not here to force you to make up with him, I just wanted to know what he did to you" Ino's confident form slumped and her shoulders hunched low. She turned around to face Choji, a pang of guilt welling up inside of her for treating her friend so coldly and jumping to conclusions.

"Sorry Choji…it's just…" she said weakly and she started to clench her fists in anger. Ino stared down at her closed fist and she closed her eyes gently while letting out a calming sigh.

"Well you know…" Ino seemed to struggle with her words and she felt something starting to prick at her eyes. Choji noticed this and walked up to her quietly, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder while urging her to go on.

"You….you know yesterday when I skipped practice?" she asked quietly and Choji nodded in response.

"Well…the reason I skipped was because I was making a cake…" she continued and Choji raised his brow confusingly.

"It was a birthday cake for…_**him**_..." she said mutely as she played with her long ponytail. Choji grimaced. If Ino couldn't even bring herself to say Shikamaru's name then it meant she was as upset as him.

Ino bit back the tears in her eyes and she continued her explanation.

"Well just this morning before our training session I stopped by his house to give it to him and he accepted it" Ino finished. Choji blinked. If that was the case then why was she so upset?? Before the boy could interrogate her more she spoke again.

"And then later as I was walking by Ichiraku and I just happened to peek through…" Ino paused and she seemed to hold in all her anger at this point.

" I...I saw Naruto and Kiba gorging off of MY CAKE! The cake I had given and made especially for _**him**_!!" Ino frowned again and she put on an almost hurt expression.

"So then I asked them where they got the cake and Naruto told me, as best as he could with cake in his mouth that is, that Shi—_**he**_ gave it to them claiming his mother had made it!" She resisted the urge to bang her fist on the counter angrily. Choji listened intently, ashamed that a part of him thought the reason behind this fight was utterly stupid.

Ino then proceeded to twist her long strands of hair around her finger and she lowered her head to look at the ground.

"Like…I know that Shikamaru thinks birthdays and presents are troublesome but I really did go all out just to make it for him…"

Choji instantly froze. Was Ino sniveling? Or worst….was she crying??

"Um…Ino…?" He asked hesitantly as he rested his hand on the small of her back.

"Sorry Choji…it's just that…" She paused to wipe the trek of tears that had streamed down her cheeks and Choji looked at her sadly.

"It's just that…if he didn't want it then he could've just said so you know?" Ino rubbed her eyes embarrassingly and a pink stain was present on her cheeks.

A sliver of anger reached Choji and he found himself angry at Shikamaru. Choji had never seen Ino so weak and disoriented before and knowing that she was crying over such a trivial matter made him conclude that it really meant something to Ino…

Choji clenched his hands together and was about to storm off to meet with a certain shogi player when Ino grabbed his long hair causing him to yelp in surprise.

Ino turned Choji around to face him and she looked into his eyes seriously.

"Choji…" she began almost grimly.

"If you ever–and I really mean it! If you EVER tell Shikamaru that I cried over him then I'll KILL YOU!" She threatened icily as flames burned within her blue orbs. Choji gulped and nodded his head nervously having no other choice but to concur with her commands. With that done, Ino gave him a mischievous smile and returned to doing her job with all traces of five minutes ago leaving her face as if it hadn't happened at all.

Choji found his voice and was about to protest to her wishes when Ino turned to him again.

"Don't worry about it Choji…It's MY battle and I'll handle it on my own…" the blonde assured him and then turned around to tend to the flowers.

Choji's words died on his lips and he shook his head and walked out of the shop after bidding farewell to Ino.

As he maneuvered through the crowded streets he wondered if letting Ino 'handle' the situation would be the best idea but he simply threw the thought away when he finally realized that this fight was something the two had to settle on their own…

X

O

X

"You bastard! I really hate you!" a familiar shout came from near Ichiraku causing Choji to stop dead in his tracks. The blonde by his quirked her head to the side as the voice registered through her head.

"Was that Ino?" The fan user asked confused as she too stopped.

After Choji had lazed around his house for a few hours he finally picked himself up from off his couch and headed outside to walk around Konoha. In his little walk he had met Temari on the way who was looking for Shikamaru. Choji of course kindly agreed to help the sand nin search for his best friend.

The potato chip lover sighed and immediately face-palmed himself. Temari on the other hand gave him a strange look but kept quiet about it. After continuing to walk for a couple of more feet, he found what he had hoped not to find.

Shikamaru and Ino were currently standing on opposite sides of the street, Ino right in front of Ichiraku and Shikamaru standing on the other side opposite her. The two seemed to be in a silent death glaring contest and Sakura, who was by Ino's side, tried to calm the blonde down.

"I hate you, you hate me…Haven't we established that already??!" Shikamaru growled as he glared at her coldly. The corner of Ino's mouth started to twitch and she found herself at a lost for words.

Shikamaru broke off the staring contest and he sighed exasperatingly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I don't even know what I did wrong! You can be such a bitch about the stupidest things!" He grumbled out loud and was about to leave the scene when Ino's voice brought him back in.

"Oh shut up you prick! You know exactly well what you did!" Ino pointed an accusing finger at him and Shikamaru turned around to give her another hard glare when a kunai came flying at his face. Shikamaru merely pulled out his own kunai and blocked it in the nick of time. He looked at the metal weapon on the floor in half shock and met Ino's accusing eyes.

"What the hell was that for?!" He shouted aggravated as he marched up to face her head on. Ino stood her ground and stayed confident regardless of Shikamaru's form hovering high above her own.

"...'What was that for'? For being an ass! That's what!" She shouted angrily as she poked him on the chest hard.

"I hate it! I try to do something nice for you and what do I get in return?!" She left her question hanging as she pushed Shikamaru forward furiously. Shikamaru's brows knitted together irritably.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I never--"

"Don't lie to me you asshole!" Ino shouted through gritted teeth as her fists balled up tightly. Shikamaru was about to protest when Ino started again.

"Just shut up! I hate you so much right now I could just…I could just KISS the next guy I see walk towards us!!" she finished as she turned around quickly with her ponytail almost whipping the strategic on the face.

Shikamaru was now staring at her as if she had grown another head and he had the urge to let his mouth hang open unattractively. The short silence cleared his head and he frowned again.

"Oh come on Ino, don't be such a drama queen…" Shikamaru placed his hand on his hip and before he could chew the girl out on just how stupid her 'threat' was a voice broke out into the group.

"Sa-ku-ra-saaaan!"

Sakura's head instinctively turned around just in time to see Rock Lee trotting up to the group happily. The cherry blossom was about tell him to go away when a flash of blonde passed her in the blink of an eye and the next thing she knew, her eyes were bulged and her mouth slung open shockingly.

Shikamaru had to blink a couple of times before his brain finally registered the scene in front of him and anger seethed within his body.

Rock Lee was just as speechless...one second he was off to harass—um shower his youthful love on Sakura and the next he found his lips glued to Yamanaka Inos!!!

Temari and Choji both stared wide-eyed and unmoving.

After a whole minute had passed, Ino withdrew her face from Lee's and she inwardly gagged. She pushed Lee aside, who, due to his current frozen state had fallen on the floor with his eyes looking becoming as wide as saucers.

Ino turned her head haughtily and gave Shikamaru an "I-warned-you-didn't-I?" look. The raven haired boy snapped out of his reverie and he ran his hand through his hair furiously.

"Hates me so much she'd…" he found himself muttering and turned towards the crowd of people as if searching for something, or rather...his _victim_. Out of the crowd he settled his eyes on his best friend and Temari…

_**Temari**_…!!!

Before Shikamaru could call out her name, Temari was already turning around and she dashed through the crowd of people before she got pulled into the argument as well. Choji inwardly laughed as he caught a glance of Temari's fear-stricken eyes when Shikamaru had looked at her.

The cloud gazer cursed as he watched the sand nin disappear amongst the hordes of people after seeing her tell Choji she'd "see Shikamaru some other time". With his fury still burning within him, he turned and eyed the only other female in the group who was none other then Haruno Sakura.

As Sakura checked to see if Lee was alright, she felt a prickly sensation on her back and she nervously turned around to see Shikamaru making his way towards her. Sakura almost yelped and she immediately stood up, running away before the furious boy could get his revenge on her best friend.

Shikamaru cursed again yet at the same time thanked the hokages that the two girls had run away from him. Before he could take the time to calm himself down, Ino's shrill laugh came from behind and he whipped his head around to see Ino leering at him triumphantly.

Shikamaru could do nothing else but glare at her.

"I told you didn't I? It's your own damn fault for making me hate you this much!" Ino sneered and was about to shove her way pass Shikamaru when he snatched her arm in a swift motion. Ino blinked and turned around to glare at him.

"What do you think you're---!"

"You hate me THAT much huh??" he began as he slammed her hard against the side of the Ichiraku stand. "Alright then…let me show you just how much _**I**_ hate you…" he murmured into her ear as his body crushed against hers causing a sudden electric jolt to enter her body. Ino's eyes widened in horror as she felt Shikamaru straddling her hips and her words of protest vanished within her throat.

Luckily for Ino, her sane part had started to struggle against Shikamaru and she threw her arms around blindly trying to slug him in the face. Obviously this action had angered the shogi player for he had grabbed both of her wrists and had pinned her against the wall. As Ino's sky blue eyes looked into his burning hazel ones, she silently gulped and the last of her sanity slipped away as soon as his lips came crashing against hers hungrily.

Ino tried her best to ignore his musky scent and the fact that he had released her hands and was now struggling to ird her hair from its bind. She tried not to give into the kiss as Shikamaru sucked on the bottom of her lip tenderly but her attempts were all futile by the sensation that spread throughout her body. Before the blonde knew it, she had wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck and had pulled him closer to her body and had kissed him with an equal needy passion.

Elsewhere within the Ichiraku stand, the customers nearest a particular side of the shop wondered why there was constant banging on the wall and they pondered about why when Ayame had gone out to see what the cause was, she had come back with her face as red as the super spicy ramen that was served at the shop.

Choji shook his head and turned his head away from the personal scene, his cheeks slightly tinted with pink. As he quietly walked home, his mind had lingered to only one thought…

_If that's how they are when they HATE each other I sure as hell don't wanna know what they do to express their LOVE for one another…_

With a quick shudder, he hurriedly went on his way, his mind immediately deleting evidence from the scene that had played before his eyes just two minutes ago.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Eh? what the hell is wrong with him?" Inuzuka Kiba asked as he watched Rock Lee stare at the wall in Yakiniku Q with a zombie-like expression.

Uzumaki Naruto gave a little shrug and stuffed his mouth full of juicy grilled meat.

"Beats me…"

Kiba poked at his slab of grilled meat and frown had settled on his features.

"Naruto…you sure it was okay to steal Shikamaru's cake like that?" he said guiltily as he poked the meat in front of him once again. Naruto rolled his eyes and pointed his chopsticks at Kiba rudely.

"Don't worry about it Kiba! Obviously Ino didn't know it was us and Shikamaru wasn't at home at the time to know Ino had even given him a cake…" the kyuubi said matter-of-factly and continued to inhale the food. Kiba seemed to ponder the logic and he finally sighed.

"Well fine…did you drop off what we came to his house in the first place for?" he asked casually and Naruto nodded curtly.

"Yeah, I delivered the hokage's letter no sweat!" he waved his hand around dismissively. Kiba seemed to feel a pang of guilt run through him for some unknown reason and he frowned once again.

Naruto noticed his friends' gloomy aura and he stood up to pat Kiba on the back reassuringly.

"Aww come on Kiba! Don't worry about Shikamaru! What's the worst that can happen??"

Something about Naruto's 'comforting' words made Kiba feel ten times as bad…

* * *

YAY! FINISHED! Once again here's my gift to Shika! I guess I should dedicate this to Ino as well in case I don't have time tomorrow to post up another story for her birthday! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 

P.S: Forgive me for any mistakes because I did not revise it yet…

P.P.S: The next chapter will be out next Saturday! I'll try to keep my updates for this every Saturday from now on!

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKAMARU AND INO!!! **


	4. Pink Pearl

Update friday...update saturday…is there really a difference??? -grin-

_**Apple:**__ Pink Pearl_

_**Title:**__ Reflex_

_**Summary:**__ She wasn't pushing him away on purpose…it was merely on impulse…_

_**Genre: **__Humor, Romance_

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Warning:**__ OOC lies ahead!_

_**Time:**__ Before the team 10 arc when they are 15_

_**Author's note:**__ Yeah…I'm holding off __Pursuit of Happiness__ for awhile…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto! Just the plot!_

_Italics _mean thoughts!

* * *

Shikamaru Nara was called many things. He was called lazy, unenthusiastic, negative and also a clueless idiot at times (by certain blondes). On some occasions he was even called stupid. Sure he admitted that he was everything those people had called him but this time none of those words mattered at all. This was different. Those names didn't associate with his predicament this time. He usually didn't care to understand the opposite sex and frankly he was still oblivious of a female's feelings even if she had been hitting on him for the past three years; if you don't believe it just ask Temari from Suna. Thankfully the girl had given up on the dolt (but not before driving her overly sized fan through his thick skull of course). 

Moving along; Shikamaru wasn't one to acknowledge a change in girls unless it had a negative effect on their teamwork or other important things. After all, he absolutely loathed the female species and he wouldn't even dare be seen with one of **_them_** in _**that**_ way.

It was very simple really, Shikamaru didn't understand girls and they didn't understand him. Boys were supposed to be clueless at the mere topic of 'girls'. The two genders just weren't supposed to understand each other! It was fact!

And that's why it had befuddled the chunin when he noticed a change in his nasty tempered teammate.

At first he brushed the thought off and claimed he was just exhausted from the long mission they had just finished. However, it struck him senseless the next day when he had noticed it again. It was stupid actually; the little things he had noticed could have meant something else after all, they could have even possibly passed as normal behavior. It was just little trivial things like how he noticed Ino never volunteered to walk side by side with him anymore but instead lingered behind as he and Choji conversed amongst each other. This was odd because Ino ALWAYS had to be the center of attention and she would usually squeeze between the two boys as the three walked back from their mission and she hasn't done so since approximately two and a half weeks ago.

But then again maybe he was just over-observing the matter.

The next thing he noticed was also a small thing but it somehow left an impression on him. Everyday Ino would find his messy and sloppy attire inappropriate and volunteer herself to fixing his shirt in front of the others. It had been embarrassing for him on his part but he had actually gotten used to it after a year or so, hence when Ino met up with the team two weeks ago she had made no effort to fix the Nara's clothing and he was sure that he wasn't the only one confused that day judging from the looks on Asuma and Choji's faces.

The day after the incident a voice in the back of his head casually explained to him that maybe…just _**maybe**_ Ino had finally realized how embarrassing her actions had been and as simple as the statement was, something about it always made the cloud gazer frown in displeasure.

The last conclusion could also associate with his second observation. It was about a week ago when he realized that his blonde teammate never once pounced on him from behind to try and surprise him, or as he would put it, try to piss him off. It wasn't like he looked forward to her 'surprises', to be honest he'd rather get yelled at by her then see her being so comfortable around him like she would with any other guy. Now that he thought back on it, would that be considered flirting? It couldn't have been because he saw her pounce on Choji the other day…

Ah! And this conclusion brings him another keen theory. Why was it that Ino would joke around with other guys but not him? Not that he _**cared**_ if she did or not…

A sigh escaped the shadow user's lips as he made his way to the familiar training grounds of team ten. Shikamaru ran his hand through his sleek hairdo and a pout found its way to his features.

_How troublesome!_

The Nara silently trekked down the familiar road and allowed the small breeze to fill in for his ear piercing silence. It wasn't until approximately five minutes and twenty-three seconds later when something snapped him from his thoughts. It was a sound he had heard. From the direction of the noise he interpreted that it was coming from the other side of the fence next to him. Shikamaru strained his ears to hear the small pitter patters of running feet and he readied himself (in case it was some robber or something…). As the chunin stood his ground a figure jumped over the wooden fence with ease and all he could see was the blaring sunlight as that same person knocked the wind out of him resulting with the two of them being thrown to the ground.

Shikamaru merely blinked as he watched the clouds drift by while cursing to whatever being out there who was probably enjoying watching him get screwed over. He simply lied there on the dusty ground not even bothering to get up or even to check the idiot who had almost succeeded in knocking him unconscious.

It wasn't until he heard the familiar voice that he turned over to confirm if his hearing ability was correct.

"Oooow!!" the oh so familiar high pitched voice hissed as the said person rubbed her head in pain. The girl continued to ignore his existence and instead tended to her poor aching noggin.

It was when he had called her name when all of her focus on her head chose to disappear.

"Ino?" his voice was dull but with a small hint of confusion.

The blonde immediately froze as if she had heard a blood thirsty wolf growling behind her. Shikamaru mentally wrote down this reaction and told him to add it to Ino's growing list of weirdness.

When the blonde didn't respond he gave a sigh and stood up slowly while brushing the dirt off his pants. He crossed his arms over his chest and peered at her questioningly.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he tried a different approach but the girl remained silent.

Shikamaru sighed again and scratched his head.

"Well, at least get up--" he continued as he extended his hand out to grab her small hands.

WHAP!

Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise and the sting from his hand brought him back to reality. He frowned at the girl and rubbed his hand to ease the hotness. The action must have pulled Ino out of her 'wooo' state because right then her head had twisted around to look at his hand and then back to his face.

"Sh-Shikamaru! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I---" the blue-eyed apologized and the shogi player took the opportunity to tune her out just then.

"…and I…so sorry!...was just…reflex!" At the mention of the last word he immediately perked up his hearing abilities and stared at her in disbelief.

"A reflex?" he repeated calmly with doubt in his voice. Ino took the time to shut up and she quickly nodded her head in response.

"Since when was it a reflex to whack the hand of someone who tries to help you out?" he stated matter-of-factly. Ino winced at his tone and she suddenly found the ground very interesting.

Shikamaru felt bad for using his sarcastic tone on her but Ino was never one to decline assistance. Instead she would have been barking orders at him to come help her up.

The teen let out another frustrated sigh as he saw guilt swarm in her blue orbs.

"Ah well whatever, let's head off to practice…" he stated coolly as he turned around to head off to the direction he had been going earlier. He heard Ino slowly pick up her pace and had expected her to come over to walk next to him but when minutes passed with no such result he took the liberty to look over his shoulder. Ino was starting to stray farther and farther behind him and she seemed to really be intrigued by the movement of her feet.

"Oi! What're you doing all the way back there for?" Shikamaru's voice had snapped the girl from her thoughts and her body stiffened in surprise. Ino slowly lifted her gaze to look at the chunin before her eyes met his cool hazel ones hesitantly.

Shikamaru raised a brow as she averted her eyes to look at a random tree and he tried his best to keep his face neutral.

"Y-yeah…sorry…" she quickly mumbled and she slowly made her way to his side.

There was two things he noticed completely and utterly wrong with this scene before him.

One, Yamanaka Ino NEVER stuttered.

And two, why was she standing at least an arms length away from him???

Shikamaru had the urge to glare at her but the concerned part of him took over just then.

"Hey…is everything alri---" the 15 year old began as he moved to place his hand on her shoulder only to have her literally jump back five feet in alarm. Silence soon ensued and the two remained unmoving.

The Nara blinked again in confusion and before he had the chance to ask her what in blue blazes was wrong with her she had spoken up in an apologetic voice.

"R-Reflex again! Sorry Shikamaru!" she dismissed the action with a wave of her hand and forced out a laugh. Ino then proceeded to run forward while grasping his hand in hers.

"L-Let's get moving! We're already late enough as it is!"

Shikamaru's brow furrowed. Ino could act all she wanted to but he knew it was all a gimmick. After all, her nails were driven into his skin so hard from nervousness he could have yelped out in pain…

X

O

X

"Today we'll do one on one sparring" Asuma instructed as he played with the cigarette in his mouth just to have something entertaining to do. Shikamaru cupped his chin with his palm as he sat on the comfortable grass. His eyes lingered over to Ino who was currently sitting beside Choji and if he hadn't known better, was trying to escape his gaze.

He frowned slightly and he stared out to the small lake that glittered in the morning sunlight.

"Okay…up first is Shikamaru and Ino" Asuma stated in his "can I go home now?" voice. Shikamaru didn't even question the pairing and he stood up to walk over to the grassy field. Ino on the other hand looked at Asuma as if he had said something offensive.

"What! Asuma-sensei…you can't...!" Ino began to mumble as she stumbled across her words resulting in pure fluent gibberish to come out of her mouth.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and dug his foot into the dirt to try and pass time.

After about ten minutes of complaining and another twenty of persuading, Ino finally grudgingly stomped over to stand in front of Shikamaru. Shikamaru lifted his gaze from off the ground and his eyes penetrated through her form easily. Ino froze and she averted her eyes once again. Shikamaru gave a scowl before a sudden realization dawned over him.

It couldn't be true but it looked like Ino was…was Ino …was she _**blushing**_?!

Ino's timid look was soon replaced with her own scowl and she seemed to be debating with herself. After a couple of minutes of the blonde muttering to herself, the confidence she had always held finally came back to her eyes and she readied her stance.

"Alright! I'm ready Shikamaru!" she said confidently as she pulled a kunai from her thigh pouch.

Shikamaru wanted to say "finally!" but he thought it was best not to do so. The strategic also got into fighting position and before he could think of a way to win without putting much harm on Ino, the blonde suddenly charged at him and he barely had time to block her kunai with his own.

Shikamaru watched her quietly as she smirked from seeing his stunned expression. The image of a blushing Ino quickly left his mind and he began to back away while blocking her punches. The fight ensued with Ino throwing punches and Shikamaru slowly retreating.

"Why. Won't. You. Fight. Me?!" Ino grumbled as she synchronized a punch with each word she spoke. Shikamaru winced as he blocked one of her powerful hits and remained silent. Ino growled as she received no response and she charged at Shikamaru again with full force.

She had chased Shikamaru all the way to the lake and the two were now fighting along the waters edge. Shikamaru inwardly scowled and wondered if Asuma would let him forfeit…after all…he wasn't going to fight a _**girl**_!

"Why do you look so mad?" he finally spoke as he swiftly ducked and brought his leg out hoping to trip Ino. The mind controller of course knew his motive and gracefully avoided his attack. Shikamaru cursed as his foot touched the cold water. He had no intention of taking two bathes in one day.

"I'm venting…!" Ino managed to say as she tried to land a kick at Shikamaru but met air.

"Venting? What did I do?" he looked puzzled as he successfully caught her foot.

"Not…you!" Ino grunted between words as she shook Shikamaru off and did a back-flip to evade his Kagemane no jutsu. The shadow possessor called back his jutsu and swiftly ran up to Ino until his face was barely inches from hers.

"?...then what's wrong?" He asked trying to seem unconcerned but the depth of his eyes showed otherwise. Ino's eyes widened in surprise and she yelped as she stumbled backwards toward the body of water. Shikamaru reached out to grab her hand but Ino swiftly retracted hers away and instead threw a shuriken in his direction hoping to get him to back off.

Her plan proved successful…but not in the way she had hoped for.

As Ino's back met the chilling waters she could still hear Shikamaru crying out in pain.

X

O

X

Ino avoided his gaze as she bandaged up her teammates hand.

When the blonde had emerged from the waters she had been met with the sight of Shikamaru cursing as he shook his bloody hand to stop the pain. After seconds of remaining still, Ino had rushed to his side despite his objections. She had thought Shikamaru would glare at her with hatred and accusation but the chunin had merely flopped on the grass while muttering his famous catchphrase. Even though the cut wasn't that deep it still didn't change the fact that Ino felt guilty for being the one who had hurt him.

Shikamaru sighed and gazed up at the clouds as Ino cleaned his cut with a small towel that Choji had gotten for them. He was well aware of his best friend and his sensei's gazes and he knew exactly well what they wanted him to do.

"Look…Ino" Shikamaru began but was cut off by a small hiccupping sound.

Shikamaru removed his gaze from the blue sky and he looked at Ino who had started to quiver slightly.

"Ino what's wro--"

"I'm so sorry Shikamaru…" The blonde whispered between sniffs as she began to wrap his hand with the bandage. The chunin blinked for a few minutes before his concerned face twisted into a sloppy grin.

_This is what she's crying about?_

"Eh…don't worry about it…it wasn't your fault…" he scratched his head embarrassingly and patted her head awkwardly as a blush creeped onto his cheeks. Ino said nothing but continued to wrap his wound.

"So…are you going to pawn this off as a 'reflex' too?" he joked after he made sure his face showed nothing but neutrality. Ino couldn't help but grin at his words and she finally lifted up her head to give him a heart warming smile.

However, the smile didn't last long when she realized just how close they were.

With another suppressed shriek, Ino gripped Shikamaru's wounded hand tightly making him scream out in pain and she quickly released his hand while flying away from the shadow possessor. As the numbing sensation came and went in his hand, Shikamaru glared at Ino and a switch in the back of his head clicked on.

Ino rubbed her butt in pain and she let out an exasperated sigh. Leave it to her and her damn emotions that she couldn't keep shut. As Ino stood up briskly to wipe the dust off her clothes, she sensed a very negative aura coming her way. She turned around to see Shikamaru marching up to her with fury in his eyes. Ino gulped and found her throat unexpectedly dry.

"N-Now Shikamaru…that wasn't on purpose! It was a re-reflex!" Ino stuttered as she began to back away from the angry teenager. At this point Ino had to wonder where the hell Asuma and Choji were and if she managed to escape her comrade's wrath she would definitely hunt those two down like she would for Akatsuki.

"Ino…don't blame your damn actions on reflex! Can't you at least think of a better excuse?!" Shikamaru scolded as he cornered her to the edge of the lake. Ino struggled for a comeback while she held her hands out to put as much space between her teammate and herself.

Shikamaru continued to watch her struggle against his wrath and he stopped only to run his hand through his hair helplessly.

"Ugh…forget it…lets get back to the others…" Shikamaru sighed as he began to turn around so he could head back to where Choji and Asuma had mysteriously appeared during their little argument.

His turn unfortunately remained incomplete as he stumbled over an inconveniently placed rock causing him to lurch forward towards Ino. Ino gasped and she instinctively lifted her hand up in hopes of catching him…

…only to have that same hand betray her by smacking him squarely on the cheek…

Ino used her unoccupied hand to cover her gasp and she carefully peeled her hand from Shikamaru's cheek only to see a very unpleasant red mark adorning his left cheek.

"O-Okay Shikamaru...before you go all crazy on me, I have to tell you now that THAT was one hundred percent pure reflex!" Ino exclaimed to try and lighten the mood.

She bit her lip nervously and watched as Shikamaru chose to remain deathly silent.

Before an apology could escape from her lips, the blonde felt a body crushing against hers and the next thing she knew; she had been pushed into the lake with the raven haired boy following right after.

Ino flapped her arms around wildly before her head resurfaced above the water. The blonde coughed violently as she wiped her wet bangs from her face and looked to her right where Shikamaru had also emerged from the waters.

Her eyes turned into slits as she swam her way to the strategic and grabbed him by the shirt to get him to face her blue orbs of fury.

"You jerk! I can't believe you just did that! I…"

Shikamaru ignored her just then, too engulfed in another matter to even concentrate on her verbal abuse.

Did Ino ever realize just how _**hot **_she looked when she was angry, let alone when she was dripping wet?

Shikamaru tutted himself. Of course she didn't...if she did then that would be extremely weird…or….even more hot??

Obviously the vixen in front of him was muddling up his thinking process…

"…so lazy!...and you…!"

He sighed.

_Would someone __**please**__ turn off the switch on this girl?_

"you are….annoying!...irresponsible!..."

Ino would have went off on the poor boy for another three or four hours but her long string of insults was abruptly cut short when she felt moist lips pressed against her own.

She whimpered as Shikamaru began to deepen the kiss and her legs began to feel like jelly. The Yamanaka was about to wrap her arms around the boys neck when her senses finally kicked in and she pushed the chunin away and covered her mouth in shock. Her index finger unconsciously traced her swollen lips and all she could do was gawk confusingly at the Nara's earlier actions.

"Wha-What was that?" she managed to ask calmly after taking a few short breathes.

Shikamaru slicked back his damp bangs that had fallen out of place when he had jumped in the lake just minutes earlier.

He took the time to look at her flushed profile and he let loose a knowing smirk.

"Reflex" he answered gruffly before taking her lips once more.

* * *

Whoot! Finally! Sorry for the delay guys! School and parents are being way too cruel and unreasonable! 

Well enough of my chatter! Reviews would be loved and I hoped you enjoyed it!

P.S: Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors..I'll edit it when i have time...


	5. Jazz

_**Apple: **__Jazz _

_**Title:**__ Hostage _

_**Summary: **__Desperate times call for desperate measures…_

_**Genre:**__ Comedy, Romance _

_**Rating:**__ T for language_

_**Warning: **__INSANE __CRACK FIC!_

_**Pairing: **__InoShika (duh) _

_**Notes:**__ Yeah…this idea just hit me one day and I had to get it down before I forget about it…And let me warn you again! Much OOCness! It's just a silly fic I thought of to amuse myself…

* * *

_

"Shikamaru…?" a light feminine voice filled the room. A moment of silence fell among them before the boy finally answered.

"Yeah?" his voice replied coolly while ignoring the fact that she had forced her tone to stay calm.

"Was I only imagining it when I heard you asking me out on a date for once…?"

The boy placed his hand under his chin in a thoughtful gesture.

"Mmm…nope…I really did ask you out…"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"So why is it…" the blonde kunoichi began darkly as he detected the anger growing within her and she tugged at the object securing her wrists fiercely.

"…**THAT I'M FREAKING TIED TO A CHAIR?!? IS THIS YOUR SICK IDEA OF A DATE?!**" the blonde shrieked as she tried her best to loosen the rope tied firmly around her wrists.

Ino Yamanaka threw a colorful string of curses his way and proceeded to struggle in her chair to try and make her escape but the fact that her legs were also tied to that chair prevented her plan from working successfully.

"Now Ino…we'll go on our date after I settle something…" Shikamaru sighed as he casually sat on the white leather couch in his living room.

"Go on our date afterwards?! I'd be too busy _**killing **_you to worry about that!!" she screamed again.

Choji Akimichi flinched as he sat on the couch opposite the 'kidnapper' and continued to munch nervously on his chips.

Ino's ears perked up from hearing the munching sounds and her head instinctively turned towards the person making the noise.

"CHOJI UNTIE ME _**RIGHT**_ NOW!" She screeched much to both of the boys dismay and fought harder against her restraints.

For fear that the girl may find a way to escape and pummel him, Choji chose this precise moment to fly over and hide behind the couch that his lazy friend was currently lounging in.

"I-I don't think this is s-such a good idea Shikamaru…" Choji whispered into the jonin's ear as he fearfully watched Ino struggle to free herself so she could kill the both of them. Shikamaru's face remained inhumanly neutral and held his hand to his mouth to cover up his yawn.

"Relax buddy…" he started as he waved his hand at his friend and kept his eyes on Ino.

"She won't escape….and even if she did, _**I**_ would be the one she kills first so that would give you time to escape…"

Shikamaru's small attempt at trying to console his friend obviously did not help much.

"YOU GUYS ARE _**SO DEAD **_ONCE I'M FREE YOU HEAR ME?! _**DEAD!**_" Ino screamed again as she glared at the place where she thought they were through her blindfold.

Shikamaru ignored her threat and threw the girl an annoyed look.

"Ino…calm down…everything's going to be fine…"

"FINE?! MY BOYFRIEND JUST TIED ME DOWN TO A CHAIR AND BLINDFOLDED ME! IS THIS YOUR FRICKIN DEFINITION OF _**FINE?!**_"

The two boys winced at her loud voice and the cloud gazer reluctantly lifted himself up and out of his seat.

Ino could hear footsteps coming her way and she frowned when a voice penetrated her senses.

"Would you please stay quiet Ino? Our eardrums can't take much more…you're lucky I didn't have any tape to cover that big mouth of yours…" he stated flatly as he stood towering above her. Ino didn't even flinch and she raised her head to where she guessed Shikamaru's face would be.

"_**Stay quiet**_...? You want ME to stay quiet?!?" She mocked grimly as she pulled at the ropes around her wrists.

"Well…I do believe that's what I just said…" the shogi player mocked back as he crossed his arms over his chest thoughtfully. Ino frowned when she sensed his coolness and a thought suddenly crossed her mind…

"So…it'd make you happy if I stay quiet…?" Ino questioned innocently and stopped her struggling for the time being. Shikamaru raised a questionable brow her way and made sure not to let his guard down.

"Uh…yeah…it would…" he answered, a little bit peeved.

"Well…it's too bad because…" Ino began softly and raised her head up defiantly.

"I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOUR HAPPINESS YOU ASSHOLE!" She screeched as loudly as she could and started to scream at the top of her lungs. Ino inwardly smiled as she heard Shikamaru backing up from her loud voice and she made sure to turn her screaming up a notch.

"_**AHHHH---**_MRMPHHH---?!" Her blue eyes widened in surprise as a pair of lips were quickly forced against her own and it took her some time to realize what had happened. Shikamaru smirked as he forced his tongue inside her cavern and teased her playfully. He felt her give in to his kiss and he chewed on her bottom lip tentatively causing a growl form at the back of her throat. Somewhere in her mind warning bells began to sound but the blonde quickly pushed the disturbance away as she succumbed to the kiss easily (Shikamaru's kiss could always hold that affect on her). The blonde growled annoyingly at the ropes that prevented her from taking the kiss further and struggled to free herself as her mouth busied itself with her boyfriend.

Before Ino could respond back hungrily Shikamaru pulled back reluctantly and leaned his forehead against hers. He waited until they both stopped panting before speaking again.

"Even though I said I had no tape to cover that loud mouth of yours there _**are **_other ways to shut you up…" he muttered huskily as he smirked again and Ino wished her blindfold was off so her glare could be more effective. Ino shivered as Shikamaru's breathe fanned her cheeks and she bit her lips cutely to the shadow user's dismay.

Shikamaru restrained himself from wanting to pull her into another steamy kiss and cleared his throat as he pulled away from her.

Choji, who had been wise enough to leave the room before the make-out session finally returned with a steaming plate of dumplings in hand.

Ino finally calmed down and her nose picked up the delicious aroma making her stomach growl loudly. Both boys looked over to the girl whose face had started to burn brightly from embarrassment. Choji let out a laugh and walked over to his teammate.

"Here Ino…try one...I just made these dumplings today" he chuckled slightly as he forked a dumpling and held it up to her mouth. Ino accepted his offer wordlessly and moaned in delight as the savory taste made contact with her taste buds.

Shikamaru eyed the two suspiciously and couldn't help the overprotective feeling crawling its way inside him.

"Wow! It's delicious Choji! Even better then the last time you made it!" she commented happily as he forked another one in her mouth.

"Really? I'm glad! I added a new ingredient in the meat!" he talked to her delightfully as if she _**wasn't**_ tied to a chair right now.

"Ohhh! I see! I---**WAIT A MINUTE**!" Ino paused as she finally remembered the situation she was in.

"Ah--! Choji! Untie me right now!" she yelled but was a second too late because the boy had already retreated towards the kitchen once again.

Shikamaru chuckled and Ino frowned in response.

"Shikamaru what the hell is going on?! If you don't tell me _**right**_ now you'll regret it!" she threatened as she glared at his form.

Shikamaru smiled her way and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Alright…I'll tell you…I--" the jonin was cut off as a sudden rumbling noise came from outside the house.

"He's here…quicker than expected…" he mumbled and before Ino had the chance to ask who he was referring to Choji came running into the room frantically.

"Shikamaru! They're here!" the size changer reported as the noise grew louder.

Ino strained her ears to hear the noise coming from outside…

…it sounded like someone shouting…

"Who…is that?" she questioned no one in particular…

Shikamaru smirked.

"Your cavalry…" he answered matter-of-factly.

Just when Ino's mouth opened to ask the boy what he was talking about she heard a shout coming from outside the house.

"NARA YOU LITTLE BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY GIRL!" An angry voice shot behind the door followed by a constant banging.

"Daddy?!" Ino froze as she stared straight ahead to where Shikamaru's front door lay.

Shikamaru casually walked up to Ino and took off her blindfold to her relief. Ino's eyes adjusted to the light and she flinched when she heard a loud boom come from beyond the hallway.

"Agh! My front door!" Shikato's voice cried in the distance and Shikamaru waited patiently for Ino's rescue party to turn the corner of the hallway. Just as expected, Inoichi was the first one to appear and he turned the corner to see Ino strapped down to a chair with her so called boyfriend standing by her side. The older man was about to lunge for the boy when Shikamaru held his hand out to stop him.

"Wait…I've set up traps just beyond your foot that could blow you to bits" Shikamaru warned as he pointed to the many threads and explosive tags visible to the group of people who had just rushed in.

"And those are just the ones you _**can**_ see…" he crossed his arms triumphantly and Inoichi stepped back only to glare at the twenty year old.

"You…what the hell are you going to do to my daughter?!" he half-yelled and pointed accusingly at the boy.

"It's really not what I'm going to do to your daughter but what I _**will **_do to her if I do not have your cooperation…" Shikamaru replied flatly as he wrapped his arms around Ino and buried his face in the crook of her neck making her yelp in surprise.

"Shikamaru! What the hell are you planning?!" Yoshino shouted as she pushed her way through the crowd and glared at her son. She was obviously not pleased with the attention her family was getting.

"Ino-pig! Are you alright!" Sakura shouted frantically as she forced her way pass the two adults.

"Forehead…? Oh god no! _**Please**_ tell me you're the only one here…" Ino groaned as she leaned her head against the back of her chair in dismay.

"Waghh! I can't see anything 'ttebayo!" Naruto's voice could be heard struggling behind the other members.

"Oh noooo! The senseis are even here too?!" Ino moaned again as she spotted Kurenai and Kakashi in the small crowd.

As if her day couldn't get anymore embarrassing, a sound behind her caused the girl to turn around and her mouth opened slightly agape as she spotted half of the Konoha 11 inside Shikamaru's house.

"Wait Kiba…" Shikamaru warned and pointed out that the hallway was not the only place where he had set his traps.

Impressed, Kiba replied with a whoop and gave the jonin a thumbs up while Ino and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"Shikamaru! What the hell are you trying to prove?" Ino whined as she turned to the genius and threw him a look.

"Well Ino…remember two days ago when I told you that I was going to talk to your father about something?"

Ino nodded curtly, not sure where this was heading.

"Well…I asked your father for your hand in marriage…" Shikamaru paused so Ino (and the rest of the people in the house) could let the information sink in and he leaned against the couch idly.

"M-Ma-Marriage…?" Ino squeaked and if she could she would have covered her mouth with her hands.

"That's right Ino…I was going to ask you to marry me…" Shikamaru somewhat grinned at her and Ino's heart began to race within her chest.

"But unfortunately…your father said he wouldn't allow it…" he took his eyes off hers and threw Inoichi a look.

Ino's head turned to Inoichi and she glared at him.

"Daddy! Why?!" she asked as her glare stayed planted on his face…

"It's for the best Ino…"

"For the best?! But I _**love**_ him!"

"LOVE HIM? HE TOOK YOU AS A HOSTAGE TO USE _**AGAINST**_ ME!" Inoichi yelled angrily and Ino flinched at his words.

"Oooh…he's got you there Shikamaru…" Naruto, who had joined the rest of his friends in the back retorted matter-of-factly. Shikamaru silently threw Naruto a glare.

"That's not true! He would never hurt me!" Ino argued as she tried to free her wrists.

"Actually…" Shikamaru interrupted as he pulled out a kunai…

"I _**would**_ hurt her to get what I want"

"WHAT?!" Ino choked out as Shikamaru held the edge of the kunai against her throat.

"What's the point of killing her when she's the one you're fighting for you moron?!" Sakura shouted as she finally recovered and threw the strategist a glare.

Shikamaru lazily shrugged in response.

"Sh-Shikamaru…you're not serious right?" Ino whispered into his ear. The boy smiled in response.

"Don't you dare try to bluff your way out boy!" Inoichi retorted as his gaze stayed locked on Shikamaru.

"Bluff…?" Shikamaru questioned innocently and pressed the blade lightly against Ino's neck.

All denizens in the room gasped as they saw blood beginning to trickle down the blonde's neck.

Ino's eyes widened in horror and she couldn't produce words to come out her mouth.

Choji, who was sitting on the couch behind the couple, also stared in horror, not believing that Shikamaru had actually done it.

"You…you're _**MAD**_!" Inoichi growled as he threw his fist at Shikamaru.

"I'm not mad...I'd like to call it an _**ultimatum**_…"

"This isn't an ultimatum! This is _**insanity**_!" Ino shouted as she finally found her voice and glared up at the jonin.

"Do you really think this will change my mind boy? This will only make me want to keep you away from her even more!" Inoichi declared accusingly.

"Really? Then I wonder how Ino would like it if I put a cut on her cheek right now…" Shikamaru blinked innocently as he held up Ino's chin and stroked her cheek gently.

Ino gasped.

"You...You wouldn't!!"

Shikamaru leaned closer to her so his mouth grazed her earlobe gently.

"I _**would**_…" he whispered darkly.

Ino's stomach did flips and she frantically looked her father in the eyes.

"NOOO! Daddy! Do what he says! Do what he says!"

Inoichi paused and stared at his daughter as if she had also gone mad.

"What?! Ino! He just admitted that he would have no problem _**KILLING **_you!"

"TO HELL WITH THAT! IF ALL THIS ENDS AND THERE IS EVEN A _**SINGLE**_ MARK ON MY FACE I WILL _**NEVER **_FORGIVE YOU!"

"No! I will not let you marry him!" Inoichi commented after a few minutes of contemplating the situation.

"_**WHAT?!**_" Ino roared angrily and moved her body madly as she tried to free herself.

"Even if--Even if you stop me from marrying him we'll _**elope**_!" Ino declared as she glared at her father.

Shikamaru, who had taken the time to escape the family spat made his way to sit next to Choji and he helped himself to one of the boy's chips.

"The plan is going along even better then expected my friend…" he sighed contently and rested his head on the back of the couch. Choji rolled his eyes and watched as Ino argued endlessly with her father.

"That's _**it**_ Daddy! I'm moving in with Shikamaru and you can't stop me!"

"_**WHAT?!!**_"

"I-Ino…_**sweetie**_…you don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh yes I _**do**_ know! I know that you don't want me to be happy! That's what!"

"No pumpkin…Daddy's just--"

"_**Forget it**_! I'm moving out and that's final!"

Just like Shikamaru had predicted, Inoichi's shoulders slumped powerlessly and the man seemed in deep thought…

"…Shikamaru…" The old man spoke up quietly and the room became ominously silent.

By this time Shikamaru had already moved beside Ino and he looked at the man confused.

"Yes Mr. Yamanaka?" he asked questioningly as he finally cut the ropes tying Ino and she stood up beside him, taking his hand in hers.

"You can…I---just…" Inoichi stumbled across his words and scratched his head irritatingly.

"Do what you want…" he mumbled grudgingly and was about to turn around when Ino's mother grabbed him by the ear.

"They can do _**what **_honey?" she asked him sweetly and sweat began to trickle down the man's face.

"You…You can marry her…" he grumbled dejectedly and turned around, pushing his way through the crowd and started to walk towards his house with his wife by his side trying to comfort the him.

Ino watched her parents leave in surprise and disbelief and she turned back to Shikamaru who had lazily sprawled himself over the couch.

"Okay people! Show's over! _**Move it!**_" Sakura ordered as she and Kiba led the many occupants out of the stuffy house to their disappointment that the quarrel was over.

"What?! You can't kick me out of my own house!" Yoshino hollered as she tried to make her way back into her humble abode. However, she was suddenly stopped by Shikaku who (for the first time in his LIFE) had to forcefully drag her away from the compound, telling her that the two kids needed some time_** alone**_.

When the house became clear with just the team ten members, Ino shut the door and looked at her teammates soundlessly.

The two boys inwardly gulped and wondered what she was going to do to them.

Shikamaru, who was currently standing beside Choji, took the deathly silence as time to calculate an escape route and he now had fifteen in mind.

Ino balled her fists together and marched straight up to Shikamaru, her cerulean orbs gazing deeply into his coal black ones.

"You…" she began quietly as her fists clenched together and Shikamaru couldn't help but show some fear towards her.

"…ARE SO AMAZING! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CONVINCED DADDY TO LET ME MARRY YOU!" Ino squealed in delight and threw her arms around the confused boy and pressed her soft lips against his happily.

Choji made a disgusted face as the two began to deepen the kiss to the point where he had to shield his eyes.

"EWW EWWWW GUYS! DO IT WHEN I LEAVE!" Choji muttered as he went into the kitchen to grab his belongings.

Ino and Shikamaru finally broke apart and the girl smiled up at him sweetly before saying in the calmest voice…

"Let's break up…"

It was amazing how just three small words could screw you over so much…

Shikamaru's content face took on a startled look before saying "WHAT?!"

"Yeah well…it's your punishment for giving me a cut on my neck..." Ino frowned as she pointed to the small barely even noticable cut on her at the base of her throat. She then smiled back cheerily before adding.

"Don't think of it as a punishment...okay well yeah you should think of it as a punishment but it'll only be for a couple of weeks okay?...So no hard feelings right?" she smiled once again and gave him a peck on the cheek before moving to grab her own personal items.

Shikamaru stared at nothingness and when his friend finally came out of the kitchen to make his leave the jonin stopped him short.

"Choji…"

"Yeah? What is it?" The boy asked confused.

"I'm going to need you to get me some _**rope**_…"

Choji's face paled and he gulped nervously.

"Ruh-Rope??"

The shadow user nodded in response.

"And I suppose I should go home this time??"

"It'd be great if you did…and make sure you **_lock_** the doors behind you..."

Choji sighed helplessly.

"Alright…I'll be right back…"

When the Akimichi boy was out of sight, Shikamaru turned to Ino and called out to her before she too would leave.

"Oi Inooooo! Wait up! I'm going to _**need you**_ for something…"

-

-

-

-

* * *

-Insert kinky lemon smut scene- 

The...end??

Sorry guys…I suck at writing lemons…so I'll just leave it to your sick and perverted minds to figure out what our favorite lazy genius does to Ino…or maybe...he doesn't do anything at all?? Hmmmm...

Also as a side note, I didn't get to mention this in the story but the 'traps' that Shikamaru had set up around the house were all just bluffs...The explosive tags and wires in the hallways were just fake...

And thus concludes apple five! I hope you enjoyed it! Review please? You have no idea how much they motivate me!

PS: For the next story I'm thinking some good old angst! Since I 'hurt' Ino in the last one I think it's only fair for me to hurt Shika this time...So I'm sorry if you hate angst...just _**don't**_ read it and you'll be fine...after all that's what my _**WARNINGS**_ are for...


	6. Ambrosia

_**Apple: **__Ambrosia _

_**Title:**__ Let Go_

_**Summary: **__Sometimes it was best to just let go_

_**Genre:**__ ANGGGGST!! _

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Warning: **__Shika sadness… _

_**Notes:**__ Well here's another angst one for all you angst-lovers! I hope it'll be well written enough to give you that sad feeling deep down inside! I love stories that make you feel for the characters so I hope I established that! For this story I decided to split the scenes up instead of having it flow like the last one (because if it flowed it'd be sooo much longer! And I'm lazy…)…_

_I sort of based the concept of the story on the song 'Let Go' by M-Flo (GOOD SONG!! I like the acoustic version better). Which, by the way, I have used translated lyrics from the song as titles for the scenes…_

_I know some of the titles make no sense but whatever…

* * *

_

_I.__** And now, I'm left wondering "do love and loss come as a set?"**_

_Because you're worth it._

He's heard that cheesy line over and over again throughout his whole life. Whether it was spoken in movies, read in novels, written in music or even uttered in real life. At first he was a nonbeliever, claiming that no one is ever worth the trouble and sacrifice taken from your own heart. He had thought that…

But then _**she**_ came into his life. This obnoxious, loud, blonde haired brat. He's never seen, or even heard of anyone more troublesome then this girl and yet he could feel himself being drawn to her. Like a moth to a flame, a bee to honey; whichever works better. The same little girl who once repulsed him ever since he was an academy student had suddenly blossomed into a stunningly beautiful and mature young woman.

She no longer chased blindly after the Uchiha and had long forgotten about him. Somewhere during that time Shikamaru wondered if that slight perkiness Choji had seen in him was because of that and maybe it was. Of course, her tastes in men proved to remain the same when Sai came along. By then he had grudgingly accepted his growing affection for his teammate and no longer tried to deny it. But he knew for a fact, that she would never see him that way. He knew that to Ino Yamanaka, he would always be her best friend, her confidant, her _**family**_.

Five years have passed since then and they were now a year into their marriage.

And Shikamaru.

He's standing in the study, eyeing the manila folder that seemed to illuminate brightly in his hand despite the small candle burning quietly on the desk before him. Shikamaru turned to look behind him through the small crack of the study's door. He could barely make out the silhouette of the closed door to the room he and Ino shared hidden within the shadows at the end of the hallway.

His coal black eyes glazed over the folder once again and he casually ran his thumb along the smooth paper as if entranced.

So he had been right all along.

He always knew that Ino had never looked at him that way.

It was then that his beliefs began to flicker like the dying candle before him. Eventually the flame would die out and the room would be filled with complete darkness.

So he stands here and asks himself.

_Was it __**really**__ worth it?

* * *

_

_II._ _**I don't want to wake from this dream, It's selfish but I don't care**_

For six years he had kept his feelings a secret from her. Tucked away in a place where he had locked the door and swallowed the key. A secret that was never supposed to leak out. A secret that he would take to his grave. A secret…that _**she**_ would never know about.

It happened on a spring night when he was nineteen.

"An…arranged marriage?"

Ino swallowed hard as she and Shikamaru sat motionlessly in the Yamanaka living room across from their fathers. Shikamaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye, not missing the flood of emotions swimming in her sapphire crystalline orbs. Inoichi nodded and wrung his hands together unconciously.

"Yes…your mother and I have been talking with Shikamaru's parents and--"

Ino's brows knitted in anger.

"But--! But what about me?! You didn't tell me anything! I had no say in this!"

Shikamaru remained still, ignoring the slight prickling sensation in his chest.

"And what about Shikamaru? You didn't ask either one of us!" Ino yelled, restraining the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She clutched her fists at her sides and stared angrily at the ground. However, when she heard Shikamaru's forced coughshe impulsively turned to him, eyes widening by the second. It seemed like an eternity before anyone spoke.

"You…" she whispered lightly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You _**knew**_…?"

He averted his eyes away, silently gripping the fabric of his pants until his knuckles became numb.

"I--" he opened his mouth to speak.

"Shikamaru has already given us his consent" Shikato interrupted as his eyes lingered sympathetically at his son. Ino briefly glanced at Shikato and then back to his son. The strategist's head remained hidden and bowed.

"But…" Ino started as her lips trembled. She could feel her voice was on the verge of cracking.

"I think Ino and I should talk things over first and then we'll give you our answer" the shogi player calmly suggested, standing up quietly while his eyes refused to look at his teammate.

-

-

-

"Ino…I'm--"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

After his declaration, Shikamaru had wordlessly pulled Ino away from their parents and dragged her outside. He sighed as he watched the glittering night sky with his back facing her.

"I didn't…think they would actually go along with the proposition" he admitted, raking his hand through his hair frustratingly. Ino glared at his back accusingly.

"That's not good enough! You should've told me! I--"

His smooth and calm words cut through to her like an impaling knife.

"I'll call it off"

He feigned a look of calmness.

"They said they won't force us if we both don't want to"

It was that one slip up, that one sentence, those twelve words that had told her everything about his feelings...

He didn't find out about this until months later…

Shikamaru turned to face her, giving her the most sorrowful grin she had ever seen. His eyes lingered on her face for a brief second before he looked away, walking pass her and heading straight towards the house.

"Dad…this whole thing…we've decided to--"

"I'll do it"

All occupants in the room turned towards the front door where Ino stood. Ino's grip stayed firmly on the doorknob despite the faintest of tremblings from her fingers. Shikamaru abandoned his shock and kept his eyes trained on Ino's face, trying to decipher her intentions. The blonde swallowed hard, her eyes staring straight at her father.

"I'll marry Shikamaru"

He knew, at that moment that she was not agreeing to it out of love for him. He knew that and yet…

He couldn't bring himself to object.

* * *

_III.__** While I know that we couldn't let it get any deeper, I make myself believe that I'm alright**_

It was now the end of summer. Their wedding day.

He didn't do it on purpose. In fact, he thought it would have been better if he had never found out. He had wondered about it, he did. Her _**true**_ intentions for agreeing to the marriage. He knew that it was something he never wanted to know and he would rather continue living in this little fantasy of his. This fantasy where he would not have to face the truth.

But when he heard the hushed voices of Ino and Sakura in the corridor, he had no idea the truth would hurt so much.

"Ino…are you really going to go through with it? Are you really going to marry him?" asked Sakura quietly, clutching the material of her pink spaghetti-strapped dress nervously.

Ino stayed silent, her hands mindlessly stroking the many layers of her uchikake wedding kimono. Sakura's emerald eyes hardened.

"Ino! You shouldn't--!" she protested, restraining to keep her voice down.

"I know Sakura! But I--"

"You what!? You're just going to marry him and hope that someday you'll be able to love him? Ino, you can't just lead him on like this! You can't lead _**everyone**_ on like this!"

"I know!" choked Ino, her lips trembling as she forced down the tears in her eyes. She stared sadly at the ground.

"I know…it's just--Shikamaru…he loves me…_**so much**_...and I can't let him down"

Sakura's eyes flickered with pain.

"Do you think this will prevent that?" she began quietly.

"…once he finds out you're only doing this for his own sake how do you think he's going to feel?"

Ino looked away, pain and sorrow swarming in her eyes. She let out a shaky breath and held her chest, hoping to stop the twists of guilt winding itself around her heart.

Sakura watched her painfully.

"Look…Ino…" she whispered soothingly, placing her hand on Ino's shoulder.

"I know that you don't want to hurt anyone, that's why you're doing this, but I don't want to see you hurt either…why won't you just call it off? Are you scared Shikamaru will hate you? Because I'm sure he will forg--"

"I'm not!!"

Sakura retracted her hand in surprise as her eyes slowly widened. The blonde clenched her fists tightly until her nails left imprints on her pale skin. She slowly lifted her gaze to match Sakuras, tears already streaming silently down her cheeks.

"I'm not scared Sakura…I'm _**terrified**_…" she began between light sobs.

"I really do love Shikamaru. Even if it's not the same love he has for me…"

Sakura swallowed nervously, her words of comfort quietly escaping her lips.

"I've been so terrified that he'd hate me if I didn't marry him"

"Ino…Shikamaru's not the type to--"

"I know…but when I looked at him that night--I..I saw _**everything**_…and I didn't even have to use my shintenshin to find out" Ino laughed humorlessly and ran her hand through her hair roughly while the other tried to stop the flood of tears.

"He's been in love with me for so long Sakura. He was there when I chased blindly after Sasuke. He was there to comfort me when Sasuke left. He was there when I moved on and started to pursue Sai. He was…_**always**_ there for me and without knowing it I hurt him so much"

She was sobbing hysterically now with her face hidden behind her hands. Sakura didn't say anything.

"I just--I just don't want to break him anymore!" cried Ino as she ran into Sakura's arms seeking comfort. Sakura enveloped the hysteric girl in a hug and rubbed soothing circles around Ino's back. Her jade eyes stared forlornly at Ino and she couldn't help but also cry out for her friend. The two girls collapsed on their knees, Ino's dress creating a vibrant ring around the two colorless girls.

Shikamaru turned away then, clutching his own chest and silently slipped into the shadows.

During their vows, no one made any objections. Shikamaru recited his lines flawlessly as did Ino. And when they turned to kiss, to seal their vows…to bond together forever, and as their lips touched, Sakura buried her face in her hands and sobbed her heart out.

* * *

_IV. __**I'm telling you, EGO is the terrorism of the heart**_

He knew he had done something cruel. He had taken Ino's wings and had ripped them off of her back all the while imprisoning her in a cage. He knew it was selfish of him to do so. He knew that but he still kept his mouth shut. Instead, he tried everything in his power to awaken whatever romantic love for him she could have possibly possessed.

When he would come home with a bouquet of flowers in hand she would blush furiously and thank him with a kind smile. When he cooked dinner for her she would hug him and let out a childish squeal in delight. All those times she had thanked him and even kissed him on the cheek. Their lips never touched since the day of their vows and he was okay with it. Despite her many displays of gratitude he found that his heart ached whenever he saw this reaction of hers. It wasn't because she was faking it. In fact, she had enjoyed every bit of attention from him.

But after her jubilant thank-yous he didn't fail to miss the flicker of hurt in her eyes when his back was turned...

* * *

_V. __**Though sweet and silent time passes by, my body- - it's breaking apart, why does it have to be like this?**_

He noticed she had been coming home later and later every night. Even long passed the hours when he would usually retire to bed. And he knew she had returned when he would wake up to the sound of the shower running.

It was six months into their marriage and it happened on a dreary winter night.

"Ah! Shikamaru…"

Ino's eyes widened in slight surprise when she came home one night to find her husband sitting idly on the couch, a mug of coffee in hand.

"I couldn't sleep…" he replied quickly as he eyed her flashy attire carefully. Ino made an "oh" before silently crossing into the kitchen, helping herself to a cup as well. Shikamaru sipped his coffee calmly, watching her every move. He knew she was well aware of his stare and that he was making the situation worst for the both of them...

After a moment of tense silence Ino stopped rummaging through the cabinets and she paused, abandoning the coffee beans beside her. She let out a nervous breath and Shikamaru watched her back quiver slightly under his gaze. Ino remained silent and she bowed her head to stare at the counter.

"Look Shikamaru…I--"

"I think it's time I hit the sack" he interrupted promptly as he closed his eyes. He stood up with a scrape of the chair and walked towards Ino. Ignoring the tense air he placed his half empty mug in the sink beside her before whispering into her ear…

"You should get some rest too"

He didn't want her apology. He didn't even want her explanation for her midnight outings. He had known from the very beginning that she would never be his and he had no right to yell at her when he was also the one at fault.

When he turned to leave, he didn't miss the musky scent coming off of Ino.

* * *

_VI.__** I want your heart--, even if it's just for one moment**_

He didn't know what had brought him to do it. It could have been because of the few shots he had drank that night or the pent up anger he had bottled up inside since that spring night. He only wished he could have stopped himself in time so he wouldn't have to hurt the both of them anymore then they already were.

Spring. He was twenty and it was eleven months into their marriage.

After his night out at the bar Shikamaru stumbled drunkenly into the apartment he shared with Ino. It was the day after Ino's parents had asked them if they were planning to have children.

Shikamaru smirked darkly as he steadied himself against the wall.

Something like that would _**never **_happen…

He felt so pathetic-- so idiotic. Doing something so laughable as to drink himself senseless to ease his heartache.

When her parents had popped the question Ino had merely waved it off with a "We're not ready"

He smiled sardonically as he sank into the desk chair in his study. He was lucky Ino was not home so she wouldn't have to see her sorry excuse of a husband. Shikamaru chuckled coldly, _husband...yeah right..._and leaned back against the soft cushion of his chair. His eyes soon caught a manila folder in the dim light of the room sticking out between the books on the shelf. He stood up slowly, clearly remembering that he had never seen this before and it did not belong to him. From the looks of the folder it had seemed that the person was in a rush and didn't have time to tuck it back in its place, keeping it hidden from public view.

_It must be Ino's…_he thought to himself and pulled the folder out to fit it back in place.

With one pull the contents in the folder slipped away and fluttered slowly to the floor one by one. Shikamaru scratched his head in annoyance and bent down to pick up the papers.

As he recollected the documents he caught a glimpse of the bold headline at the top of the paper and his body suddenly went rigid.

Finding his legs he stood up slowly and headed to his chair, immediately taking a seat as if his legs had suddenly turned into jelly. With a shaky hand he slapped the folder and its contents on the desk and sank helplessly in his chair. He leant his elbow on the armrest and covered his eyes with his hand in agony.

Just then a click of the front door sounded and Ino's light greeting came from inside the hallway.

He didn't know what had driven him to do it, whether it was the alcohol or his heart he had no clue but at that moment he had pushed himself out of his seat as his patterinng feet rushed outside to meet Ino.

_**THUD!**_

With one quick motion Ino was pressed against the front door.

"Shi-Shikamaru!" she gasped in surprise. His gaze pierced hers coldly and his grip on her arms tightened causing her to wince in pain.

"Ino…can I ask you a question?" he started as his hands shook slightly against her pale skin.

Ino nodded slowly, fear starting to sparkle in the pit of her stomach. His grip on her arms relaxed a bit and he looked straight into her eyes.

"Do you love me?" asked Shikamaru, his coal black eyes hardening grimly.

Ino shuddered underneath his body and she clenched her fists securely at her sides. She looked away, lowering her head until her hair fell loosely around her face.

"What're you talking about...? Of course I--"

"Tell me the truth Ino! Look me in the eyes and say it!" he ordered with grit teeth and his grip hardened once again.

Ino's lips quaked uneasily as she gazed down at the hardwood floor. Her body began to shake uncontrollably and tears were beginning to free themselves from their restraints.

"I…I…" Ino hesitated as she looked into his eyes only to end up averting them away again. She bit her lip anxiously and brought her hands up to clutch her chest. Shikamaru let out an uneasy sigh and retracted his grip on her.

"I'm sorry Ino…Something must've come over me and--"

"I _**DO**_ love you Shikamaru! I REALLY DO!!" Ino sobbed frantically as she jumped into his arms causing the both of them to fall to the floor.

Shikamaru watched her trembling body with sadness and moved his arms to encircle her small waist. He suddenly paused when the documents flashed in his mind and he reluctantly pulled them away. Instead, he placed his hand on her head and rubbed her blonde tresses comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Ino…I never meant to be rough with you…" he whispered and pushed the her head towards him so she could cry against his shoulder. He stayed like that until she fell asleep in his arms.

Shikamaru rose to his feet and picked her up effortlessly. He treaded quietly to their room and placed her on the bed. As he turned to leave he felt a tug on his pants and he turned around to see Ino's painfully blue eyes.

"You'll stay with me right?"

He inwardly cringed but nodded his head nevertheless. With a forced smile he lowered himself to sit on the ground. He held Ino's hand as she fell asleep again and then pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry Ino" he murmured with hurt as he watched her from the doorway. He gave her one final look before shutting the door quietly.

It was time he had freed her from his cursed cage.

* * *

_VII.__** Let go, Let go, Let go; I know I gotta leave my past behind and let go**_

He had come to a conclusion that it didn't really matter whether she was worth it or not. Because he knew that if he were given the chance to, even if there was a chance that he may experience the hurt again he would still choose to fall for Ino all over again. He was a fool in love and he knew it well. If push comes to shove he would definitely answer "Yes Ino was worth it"

With one last sigh he stands up, the manila folder in his hand. The documents were all there, all done and signed but with one exception. Shikamaru crossed the dark hallway and picked up his belongings, the folder still clenched tightly in hand.

He crossed over to the dining room table and placed the folder down gently with the papers stacked neatly on top.

Shikamaru opened the front door hurriedly and stepped out into the cool night, the evening wind greeting him with kisses on the cheeks. He closed his eyes and let out another sigh as he took in the fresh night air. With one shaky step he walked away from the apartment, away from Ino, and away from the divorce papers on the table with his name quickly scrawled at the bottom.

He was free and he had finally learned to let go.

-

-

-

-

-

_**

* * *

**_

Owari...

* * *

The ending was really rushed so I will probably alter a few things tomorow afternoon. If any of you have an objection and feel that the ending was suitable please let me know! Oh! And check out my POLL please!

If you'll excuse me I'm going to drown myself with writing Usotsuki fluff now...


	7. Jonathan

Just a cute and short one-shot! Usotsuki and CBP will be updated SOON!

_**Apple:**__ Jonathan_

_**Title:**__ A Place in This World_

_**Summary:**__ "Did you know that by feeling another person's warmth, you are reminded of your place in this world?" _

_**Time:**__ A couple of years after Asuma's death…So they are 19-20 _

_**Genre:**__Fluff_

_**Rating:** K+_

_**Notes: **__This doesn't apply to my poll right now. I just wanted to do a drabble for once…_

* * *

Ino Yamanaka immediately slowed her pace until her feet remained unmoving on the stone grey concrete. She shifted the bouquet of flowers in her hands and watched quietly from the entrance of the memorial park. Her blue eyes landed on a tall young man as he grasped a little boys hand in his to keep the child from wandering. A woman with long ebony hair accompanied the young man and called her son's name to remind him to behave.

Ino held her breath and wondered why her mind chose today of all days to notice that Shikamaru displayed a few of the qualities she looked for in a guy (that being smart, 'good with children' and ooookay, handsome). Shaking her head she figured she should wait until they were done but there was a slight crinkling noise from the bouquet that caused the little boy's head to jerk up slightly. It wasn't long until he turned his head and his crimson eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful blonde.

"Ino-san!" he cried as he put on his best smile for her. Ino returned the smile, a little disappointed that she had been caught. The little boy released his hand from the boys grasp and dashed towards the girl. Ino giggled and opened her arms as the boy threw his arms around her legs. She returned the hug and patted his head adoringly.

"Hey Kaze-kun, visiting your dad today?" she asked while ruffling his dark hair. The boy nodded and smiled. "You too?" he asked. The blonde nodded. She glanced up to see Kurenai giving her a smile. Shikamaru had on a slightly curious expression and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Good afternoon Kurenai-sensei" Ino greeted the kunoichi. Kurenai laughed when she saw how attached her son was to the blonde.

"I'm not a teacher anymore you know" she pointed out and Ino scratched her head sheepishly with a chuckle.

"Ah, right…sorry…I can never get used to it"

Ino remembered the flowers in her hand and squeezed Kaze's shoulder to get his attention.

"Let's deliver these flowers to your dad shall we?" she suggested. Kaze nodded and the three caught up with the shadow user who had just finished placing the incense in front of the gravestone. Ino stood by Shikamaru and placed the flowers in the middle of the tombstone. She helped herself to an incense stick and placed it before the memorial stone after lighting it.

Ino stood back and watched as Kurenai helped Kaze with his incense sticks. Turning her head she realized that Shikamaru had been eying her. She raised a delicate brow and he slightly jerked his head to where a couple of benches sat a few yards away. The florist nodded and the two left quietly, giving the family time to spend together.

"First time I'd seen you in weeks and not even a single greeting?" The jonin questioned while Ino took a seat on the bench. Shikamaru remained standing and feigned a look of hurt. Ino rolled her eyes and crossed her right leg over her left.

"Oh? Were you expecting me to cry and come running into your arms?" she smirked playfully. The jonin rolled his eyes.

"Same as ever I see…" he muttered as he shook his head. Ino giggled.

"So how have you been? Have you seen Chouji lately? With all these missions we never get to see each other anymore…"

Shikamaru brought his eyes to the ground and kicked at a small pebble lying in his path.

"I saw him a couple of days ago. He's doing fine"

Ino pursed her lips in an "Oh really?" fashion and brought her eyes to rest on Kurenai and her son.

"That's good. And you? I can see you've kept word on that promise"

Ino smiled and waved to Kaze when she spotted the boy waving to her ecstatically. Shikamaru threw her a look of puzzlement.

"Promise? What promise?"

Ino seemed to notice her mistake and she quickly clamped her mouth shut.

"Oh. Um, nothing…" she mumbled and tried to keep her eyes focused on the little boy.

She was a bit taken back when a looming shadow blocked her line of vision and she inwardly sighed.

"What promise?" he repeated again.

Ino sighed and scratched her head. "It's nothing…I was just talking to myself…"

Crossing his arms over his chest Shikamaru brought his gaze down to the girl as if doubting her obvious lie.

Ino hesitantly lifted her gaze to her former teammate and quickly averted her eyes when they made contact. It looked like Shikamaru wasn't going to let this go…

"The promise with Kurenai-san…" she said begrudgingly and sighed in defeat.

Shikamaru knitted his brows in confusion. A promise with Kurenai? What was she talking abo--

"_That child…I'll protect him when it's born. Until then, I'll have to become a cool adult too!"_

The words of his age old promise replayed in his head and with slightly shocked eyes he lowered his gaze at Ino. How come he hadn't noticed her presence back then?

Ino must have realized that he had finally remembered for she started to fidget in her seat as she played with her fingers.

"I'm…_really_ sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop that time…I was just visiting Asuma-sensei and I spotted you two and-" she mumbled apologetically as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Ino rubbed her arm in a nervous gesture and slowly brought her eyes to Shikamaru. With a small sigh the jonin turned and plopped down beside her. Ino flinched when his leg accidentally brushed against hers.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm not mad at you" he admitted and leant back against the bench to get a good view of the sky. Ino followed his gaze.

"Yeah, I know…but I still feel like I kind of intruded on a private moment…" she confessed sheepishly, stroking the fabric of her skirt absentmindedly.

Shikamaru's face remained on the sky above and he unconsciously ran his fingers along the inside of his pockets.

"Don't worry about it…It was a long time ago anyways"

Ino nodded slightly and watched as Kaze helped his mother clean the tombstone.

"If it helps any, you _did_ look sort of cool back then" she giggled and lightly nudged Shikamaru with her elbow, eying him for a brief second. The shadow user snorted despite the warm sensation growing on his cheeks.

Standing up from her seat Ino stretched her arms outwards with a comforting sigh.

"Well, I guess I should get going now. I have another mission to prepare for"

Talking to Shikamaru about that small incident made her feel better. For all these years she had felt guilty for listening in on a conversation not directed to her; especially such a meaningful conversation between Asuma's favorite pupil and the mother of his child.

Popping a crick in her neck she turned to Shikamaru.

"I'm going to go say bye to Kaze-kun and I'll be on my way"

Without waiting for the shadow user's reply she turned around and headed off towards the family of two.

X

O

X

"Ino-saaaan!! You're leaving already?! Why don't you stay for dinner? My mom makes the best barbecue beef!" the five year old pleaded as he clutched onto the soft material of her skirt. Ino giggled and knelt down to match his height. She raised her hand and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"I'm sorry Kaze-kun but I have a mission to get ready for…I'll play with you next time I promise!"

Off to the side a particular jonin watched quietly as the young blonde assured her return for the boy. Hearing a soft chuckle behind him he turned to Kurenai, giving her an inquisitive look. The twinkle in her eyes gave him a feeling of trepidation.

"Not the reunion you hoped for huh?" the older woman teased casually. It didn't take Shikamaru long to realize her implications and he scowled, stuffing his hands further down his pockets. Kurenai laughed.

"Why don't you walk her home? I can take care of Kaze just fine. Besides, you two haven't seen each other in a long time"

Shikamaru remained silent and his eyes unconsciously darted towards the blonde, watching her giggle as Kaze attempted everything he could to try and get her to stay. The blonde caught his stare and gave him a playful wink.

"Did you know that…" Kurenai began, snapping the shogi player from his thoughts, and paused to watch Ino envelope her son in a bear hug.

"…by feeling someone else's warmth you are reminded of your place in this world?" she finished and placed her hand on her hip, throwing the boy a sideward glance.

Shikamaru's expression remained confused and Kurenai laughed, placing her hand on Shikamaru's arm and giving it a light squeeze.

"You'll understand soon enough" she whispered before walking away.

Shikamaru watched Kurenai pick up a reluctant Kaze and talk to Ino quietly. He shook his head with a frown.

_Whatever..._

X

O

X

"That's not fair! Why does Shikamaru-nii get to go with Ino-san and I don't?!" Kaze whined as he tugged on the hem of his mothers dress. Kurenai rolled her crimson eyes and lightly tugged on his arm, leading him away from the teens after saying words of goodbye.

Ino giggled as she watched Kaze struggle to free himself from his mother's death grip (the power of a kunoichi?) while shouting "Inoooo-sannnn!" at the top of his lungs. Shikamaru shook his head with disbelief and resisted the urge to slap his forehead by letting out a loud sigh instead. Rotating his neck to look behind him he noticed the smile on Ino's face.

"Che. You even have boys his age crushing on you" he rolled his eyes, fully turning his body to face her. It was amazing Ino was dateless right now. Ino grinned with a haughty air and flipped her ponytail behind her shoulder.

"I can't help it! They just come flocking to me!"

"KAZE **BE QUIET**!!" Kurenai's voice boomed amongst the trees. Ino looked behind her but found the little boy and his mother out of sight. When her eyes met Shikamaru's disturbed ones (he had forgotten that Kurenai could be a scary woman…) she burst out into fits of laughter.

Rolling his eyes once again Shikamaru strode pass her. Ino withheld her giggles and watched him for a brief second. Catching up with his stride she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Are you sure you don't want to accompany Kurenai-san home?"

The boy grunted in response.

"She can take care of herself….and besides, it's not like I devote every minute of my time for her or anything..."

Hearing the words come from his mouth Ino gaped at him. Shikamaru noticed her reaction and quirked a brow.

"What's that look for?"

Snapping from her state of shock Ino shook her head furiously, a mild blush coloring her cheeks.

"Uh…well, I just thought…you…uh, um nevermind"

At times like this is was best to keep your trap shut.

Shikamaru's brow rose even higher at the embarrassment Ino exhibited. It wasn't long until he put two and two together.

"What? Did you think I liked her or something?"

The long silence told Shikamaru all he needed to know. His face blanched.

"Ino!" he cried in disbelief.

The blonde's head jerked up to meet his gaze.

"I--! No I didn't…well okay _yeah _I might've heard some things but I didn't believe them…somewhat…" she tried to explain lightly. The frown on Shikamaru's face deepened making her wince. She bit her lip and glared at him.

"Oh come on Shikamaru! You know that if I _had_ thought you were serious about her I would've said something! But that wasn't the case so I just figured you had a small harmless crush on her"

Shikamaru sighed and eyed her warily.

"I don't like her! I don't have ANY intimate feelings for her whatsoever…" he countered in defense. Ino's brows furrowed together. She stared at him a little longer before tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Not even a little?"

"No!"

Grumbling things about stupid blondes Shikamaru sped up his pace to create some space between him and the girl. he was afraid her idiotic thinking would have some affect on him...

Ino skipped to his side nonchalantly.

"Oh come on! You're saying you've _never_ treated Kurenai-san as eye candy before?" she announced in skepticism. Shikamaru fought the blush that burned against his cheeks.

"NO" he denied stonily, keeping his usual blank expression. Ino gasped as if Shikamaru had just admitted to doing something sinful.

"No way! I don't believe you! Just admit it! You may not have as much testosterone as Naruto or Kiba but you're still a _guy_!"

Shikamaru groaned. He didn't know whether to be insulted or embarrassed by the girl. He sighed when Ino began to question him again and took his hands out of his pockets, raising them in defeat.

"Alright, alright! Just to make you shut up I DID used to have a small _insignificant_ crush on her like two years ago…."

He gave her an uneasy glance to watch her reaction. Ino blinked at him before breaking into a victorious grin and she nudged him in the ribs playfully.

"Ah, so Shikamaru Nara is attracted to older women is that it?" she joked. The jonin closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. He opened his eyes to look at her carefully.

"And you? It's only fair for you to admit something too. Have you ever found an older man attractive?"

Ino snorted.

"All the time!..."

Shikamaru shook his head at this comment and before he could forget about this whole conversation Ino cut him off and held her chin in deep thought.

"Hmmm…but that's only based on quick glances…" she laughed. She crossed her arms under her chest.

"But if you mean liking an older man from a crush then I guess there _was_ that one time…" she spoke thoughtfully. Shikamaru found himself in wonder and kept his eyes on the girl.

"And who's that? Do I know him?"

Ino laughed, walking a few steps in front of him and then turning around to face him.

"Actually you do!"

Ino reached out and brushed her bangs behind her ear carefully. Shikamaru's interest peaked even more when he noticed the embarrassed smile on the blonde's face. He quirked a brow and waited for her answer.

"It was your father"

"Oh…wait-_**WHAT?!"**_

If it wasn't for his ninja reflexes Shikamaru would have easily tripped over his own two feet by now. Before the boy could bombard her with questions Ino held up her hands in defense.

"I-It was just puppy love I swear! I was _seven_! I didn't know any better! Please don't get mad at me!"

Shikamaru inwardly smirked at her flustered state and resisted the urge to step a few feet away in disgust just to tease her. He tossed her a blank look and scratched his cheek.

"Well, I'm not going to get mad at you since you _say _it was a long time ago…" he said casually, stretching out the 'say' as if doubting her statement.

Ino's frown deepened.

"Of course it was a long time ago!"

Shikamaru rubbed his chin.

"Hnn…That's really…_interesting_…" he said slowly and glanced at her once again.

Ino's cheeks reddened with embarrassment when she felt his eyes roam her figure, still filled with uncertainty.

"S-Stop that! It's the truth! I told you it was a long time ago!" she pouted and in a huff continued her trek home. Shikamaru had to quicken his pace to catch up to her. He eyed her flushed profile before keeping his eyes back on the road ahead. Ino lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Although I never believed that crush would come back to haunt me…" she whispered and glanced at the next generation of Nara standing beside her. Her blush increased furthur when Shikamaru caught her staring.

"What was that?"

Ino turned her head away. "Nothing…!"

It wasn't until a few minutes of tense silence (on Ino's part) passed when the shadow user chose to speak up again.

"…So why my old man?"

"SHIKAMARU!"

The boy laughed and skillfully dodged a punch aimed for his arm.

X

O

X

"I said I was sorry…"

Shikamaru and Ino stood before the Yamanaka household with the former rubbing his bruised arm. Ino ignored him and turned the other way, raising her chin in a stuck up manner.

"Thank you for walking me home Nara-kun" she answered coldly, her eyes still closed and facing the other direction. Ino cracked open an eye and laughed when she saw the unpleasant frown etched on his features. Turning to face him Ino dismissed their little dispute and smiled at him.

"Ah, thanks for walking me home Shikamaru! I had fun! We should really hang out soon! I really did miss you..." she admitted with a laugh.

Before she had the chance to head inside her house a gasp escaped her lips when she felt a body press against hers in a firm hug. Ino's eyes widened and she felt her words disappear from her lips. It felt like an eternity before her brain started to function again and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" she asked nervously, the red glowing on her cheeks like a vibrant stop light. She resisted the urge to hug him back.

"Hmm who would've guessed? You're quite warm yourself" the jonin announced blankly. Ino blinked in surprise and tried to meet his eyes.

"Wha-What?!"

Releasing his hold on her he closed his eyes and backed away, holding his hands up to mean no harm.

"Don't' worry about it. I was just confirming my place in this world…"

With a small wave he turned on his heel.

"Later Ino"

The blonde could only stare at the boy's disappearing figure. It wasn't until her father had discovered her standing out there like a zombie ten minutes later when she finally decided to clumsily stumble her way back inside the house…

X

O

X

About a week later Ino found herself witnessing the same scene at the memorial park minus Kurenai and her son. Shikamaru left the pack of cigarettes on Asuma's gravestone and turned to stare into Cerulean orbs. The moment of surprise passed and he offered her a smile.

"Hey In--"

She didn't even give him time to finish his sentence before she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and tugged him towards her, crashing their lips together silently. Shikamaru's eyes grew in surprise and when the blonde finally pulled away he found his voice (although still shaky from the kiss).

"Wha-What was that for?" he asked with flushed cheeks.

Ino grinned.

"Just wanted to confirm my place in YOUR world"

And she pulled him towards her once more.

* * *

_The End..._

* * *

Well…this story was supposed to tackle the KurenaiShika thing but uh…I sort of strayed from that topic and focused on Kurenai's advice instead…Oopsie…

I chose the name Kaze because one, I didn't want to call him 'Asuma Jr' and two, kaze means wind and I do believe that Asuma's chakra type was wind. I kind of like the name myself so maybe I'll have another story with Kaze in it one day…

Oh…and Kaze having a crush on Ino…I thought that was cute…

The part with the hugging and 'warmness', I got it from a manga/anime called Spiral. Although you'd only understand if you read the manga…

Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or Spiral.

Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it!

**_Edit - 4/6_**


	8. Golden Delicious

_**Apple:**__ Golden Delicious _

_**Title:**__ Pursuit of Happiness _

_**Summary: **__Ino knew Shikamaru was her happiness. He just refuses to acknowledge it. And so begins a mission of using her best wooing techniques (InoShika fluff)_

_**Genre:**__ Comedy, Romance _

_**Rating:**__ T _

_**Warning:**__ OOCness ensues_

_**Pairing: **__InoShika (duh) and a dash of KibaHina_

_**Notes:**__ For those of you who could tell by the summary, this story will be similar to my other story __Say It__, BUT! It's Ino that's doing the pursuing this time! ( yes…I'm running out of plot ideas…so sue me…)Hehe. I'd also like to point out that the names of the apples sometimes don't have anything to do with the story…_

* * *

5

4

3

2

1

0

"Shikamaruuuuuuu!!"

The lazy genius sighed.

She was right on time…

_**As **__**usual**_…

One very annoyed Shikamaru Nara sat up quietly and fought the urge to run away when he spotted the 16 year old blonde rushing towards him with a cute grin plastered on her face. He sighed again and rolled his eyes when she finally caught up to him. Ino slowed to a stop before him and sighed to catch her breath. It didn't take him long to figure out just what Ino was up to. Because she had been trying to do it…

**Every**.

**Single**.

**Day**.

"So Ino…" he drawled out lazily as he stood from his spot on the grass. He might as well get this thing over with.

"What brings you here?"

_again_…he mentally added.

What was it this time?

A date with a new guy? A new marriage candidate? Or perhaps Sai finally asked her out (again)? The answers were infinite!

Shikamaru turned a lazy eye at her once more and couldn't help but notice that her shirt had lost a few inches since the last time he saw her. Not to mention how dangerously low her skirt was today. Yes, he could ACTUALLY see the outline of her panties! He grumbled something incoherent as he restrained the urge to take off his vest and offer it to her so she could at least have the decency to cover her midriff. The boy inwardly scowled. This only proved that her tricks were actually GETTING to him.

Ino finally caught her breath and raised her head to meet his eyes, grinning at him cutely. She tossed her ponytail behind her shoulder and crossed her arms just under her breasts as if saying "Look at THESE!"

Shikamaru looked away and turned his glare at the sky instead.

And just when he thought that there was absolutely no way she could put anymore emphasis on her boobs, she holds herself closer and complains about the 'chilly weather'.

"Damn!! It's getting really cold lately huh?"

Bull. Crap.

_Well next time, why don't you start wearing something less revealing? _he found himself retorting silently. Shikamaru looked at her questioning face and opened his mouth to speak.

"Well…Autumn _**IS**_ approaching" he said matter-of-factly as he used his hand to cover his yawn.

And just to annoy her he asks "But why should the cold bother you? It never has _**before**_…"

The chunin looked into her eyes instead of her intentions on having him look _**below**_…

He then proceeded to watch her eyebrow twitch, a sure sign that he had struck a nerve and he calmly crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head to the side skeptically.

"Something the matter Ino?" he asked in false concern.

Ino's brow gave another twitch and he knew that he was just one step away from winning yet another pointless match.

"Nuh-Nope! In fact…I'm just **BURSTING** with joy! You see, Sai and I are going out on another date today!" she answered happily as she placed her hand on her cheek and sighed dreamily.

_Ah_, Shikamaru thought. _So it's gonna be __**THAT**__ today_…

The chunin placed his hands in his pockets and watched quietly as Ino basked in the light of her self-proclaimed victory.

…It was too bad he would have to take that feeling of triumph away…

"Well, I'm impressed Ino…four dates in a week…I think he's a keeper" The shogi player grinned back at her, resisting the urge to give her a thumbs up for kicks. At his comment the blonde's head whipped around and a look of shock settled across her face.

Shikamaru looked at her innocently in return.

If Ino thought she could get him to be jealous of something like _**that**_, she had another thing coming…

An emotion like jealousy was too troublesome for his standards anyway…

"Uh…Yeah…?! Well…You're right! I think he _**will**_ be!" The blonde proclaimed almost too enthusiastically, not even bothering to suppress the growl forming at the back of her throat.

Shikamaru set his lips into a thin firm line and watched as her happiness slowly faded into anger.

"Yup…he's just what you've always wanted right? A good looking boyfriend?" he retorted bluntly while scratching the back of his neck in an uncaring manner. He would've said more but judging from his knowledge, he knew very little about the emotionless basta…urrr guy…

Ino balled her hands into fists and turned around fast enough to cause whiplash. She walked up the grassy bank and stomped down the path she had just come from earlier. Shikamaru blinked in surprise. She was giving up already?

"Eh? Oi! Ino! What's wrong?" he shouted after the blonde just to humor himself. When the girl did not respond a triumphant grin almost made its way to his face.

_Just one more step… _

"Oi! Next time, make sure to tell me if he's a good kisser too!" He shouted back. Ino's figure paused for a brief second before she shouted "Screw you Nara!"

Shikamaru smirked, finally satisfied with himself. He settled himself back on the grass and watched the wisps of clouds drift by slowly.

If Ino kept using the same old tricks to make him 'fall' for her, she had a VERY long way to go…

X

O

X

Ino Yamanaka grumbled as she stomped down the streets of Konoha, glaring at the people who had the nerve to stare at her.

_**Another**_ failed attempt...

Shikamaru was one tough cookie to crack!

She just didn't understand! She had tried everything she could think of! What was _**wrong**_ with him? Most guys would be _**kissing her feet**_ by now!

Ino sighed again.

_Then again, Shikamaru's not just __**any**__ guy… _

The blonde threw her head back and watched the clouds pass by leisurely as she walked along. It was funny how just months ago she wouldn't have been caught dead trying to flirt with Shikamaru, even more so talk to him. Love was a funny thing…

That's right.

Ino Yamanaka was head over heels in _**love**_ with Shikamaru Nara.

It had taken her two years to figure out her feelings. The first year and a half was what she liked to call the 'denial period' and the rest was a gradual acceptance. Ever since then she had been trying to grab his attention. At first she thought he didn't like her because he was in love with someone else, specifically that sand girl from Suna. But after doing some 'investigating', she figured that it wasn't the case. And today…her new theory was…

_Maybe he's gay?_

Ino suppressed the urge to gag and shook her head violently while looking up at the sky again. Her eyes gleamed with confidence and she pumped her fist in the air challengingly.

"No! He can't be! I won't believe it!" she shouted aloud as her eyes burned with a fiery passion. She continued to tread along the road, ignoring the murmurs and whispers the civilians were throwing about her.

_He's totally not! __**Definitely**__ not! If he was…then he wouldn't have acted the way he did __**that**__ time! _

Ino nodded her head, agreeing with her conscience. Yup, _**that time**_…the time when she had confessed to Shikamaru.

It had happened just a couple of weeks ago. After Ino had finally admitted to her feelings she was now faced with the problem of confessing to him. Because of that she had locked herself in her room for three whole days. On the fourth day however; she awoke bright and early going through her morning routine like it was any other normal day.

She had spotted Shikamaru and Chouji eating in a nearby yakitori shop that same afternoon. At the sight of her, Chouji had run off to her side asking where she had been. Ino of course had brushed him off with a lame excuse and asked if she could join. Of course they both had agreed.

Instead of eating though, she had opted to sit across from Shikamaru and stare at him openly. Chouji, having noticed this, looked between the two and decided to stay quiet about it. Ino continued to watch Shikamaru's every move. She watched him as he talked to Chouji about his troublesome mother and when he drank his tea. Heck, she had watched him so much that day she practically memorized every curve and line that made up his face! It didn't take her long to figure out that he knew she was watching him even when his head was looking down at his plate; after all, she had seen the sweat that started to trickle down his temple.

Shikamaru's patience must have snapped back then because at that instant, he had lifted his head up and threw her a look she would still laugh at 'til this day…

_**(--FLASHBACK--)**_

"What?" he asked bluntly, although slightly peeved. Chouji looked back at Ino to see what she would do while munching on his tsukune quietly. This was even better then those dramas that played on TV!

Ino opened her mouth to speak but slowly shut it again. Instead, she stood up slowly until she hovered high above Shikamaru's form. The chunin could only stare at her nervously and he felt himself shrinking in his seat. What was she going to do? Hit him? What did he ever do to her? He was positive he hadn't done anything wrong in the past month that she _**hadn't**_ already unreasonably punished him for…

Shikamaru's onyx eyes met her cerulean ones hesitantly, his brain already coming up with twenty-one excuses and fifteen apologies.

The rooms' atmosphere began to change as the staring contest between the two intensified. Shikamaru could practically feel the gut wrenching fear lurch inside his stomach…

Then, after a long silence had settled in, Ino suddenly slammed her hands down on the table making the loud bang ring in his ears like a danger warning. The other customers in the small shop instinctively stopped their conversations and turned their heads to see what all the commotion was about.

"I love you Shikamaru!" Ino finally declared with confidence. She studied Shikamaru's face carefully while clenching the table as if it'd give her more reassurance.

The boy could only stare. Whatever he had anticipated…it certainly was _**not**_ that!

All Shikamaru could do was openly gawk at her with his mouth slightly hanging open.

_WHAAAAAAT?? _

_She- She's gotta be joking right? She's gone for three whole days and then she tells me this? What, did she get me mixed up with that emotionless prick? Or maybe… does my hair look like the Uchiha's today or what? _(At this thought he patted his head for reassurance and was quite relieved to feel his usual pineapple style_) _

Shikamaru paused and realization dawned on him. He glanced at Ino and his eyes immediately narrowed.

_Is this some kind of prank? _

…_Is __**Naruto**__ behind this--?!_

Before the boy had anymore time to consider the many reasons for Ino's weird and sudden outburst; he suddenly found numerous eyes on him and his mind went blank.

Shikamaru's face flamed from the many stares and he looked back at Ino. Even though her poise was full of confidence, he could still tell that she was nervous. A speck of curiosity sparked within him.

_Nervous? What for?_

As if things couldn't get any worse for the young lad, his teenage hormones had to choose this time to kick in and he realized that Ino actually looked…urgh…_**cute**_ when she was nervous…

With the last thought flopping about in his mind, Shikamaru stood up from his seat slowly and exited the shop while avoiding the gazes shot his way.

Ino's senses finally returned and she watched as Shikamaru left the shop with his face as red as a tomato. She turned around to see customers in the shop staring back at her and she gave them all death glares making everyone resume what they were doing earlier.

The blonde sat back down in her seat and grabbed Shikamaru's dango stick and stuffed the meatball in her mouth. She turned to Chouji who had an all knowing smile on his face and she gave him a questioning look. Chouji merely shook his head and muttered "about time!" as he stuffed his mouth with another tsukune.

Ino was too agitated with herself to act surprised and/or angry so she simply glared at him and her shoulders slumped as she leaned back into the booth seat. She gave a loud sigh and ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

"I can't believe I said that!" she whined and looking at the dango, suddenly losing her appetite all together.

"Did you mean it?" Chouji piped up from beside her. It took about a minute for his words to fully reach her and Ino blinked in surprise. The florist turned to stare at her friend as if he had spoken gibberish.

"Did I…? Of course I did! Would I ever joke about these things?" She pouted as she crossed her arms with a huff and felt her cheeks starting to grow mysteriously hot.

Chouji leaned over the table and helped himself to one of Shikamaru's orders.

"Then you should probably tell him again, he doesn't believe you…" He finally responded as he bit into the savory meat.

Ino let out a groan and covered her face with her hands while banging her forehead on the counter repeatedly.

…

The next day Ino decided to confront Shikamaru about it again, hoping that things would go better this time. But unfortunately for her, it didn't get any better. From all the possibilities she had prepared to face from his reaction, there was **one** that she didn't account for…and she realized it the _**hard**_ way…

The raven haired boy threw back his head and began to laugh hysterically.

HYSTERICALLY!

When he noticed that the girl beside him was not laughing along he paused and realized something horrible.

"Oh….you were serious?"

The murderous intent in her eyes told him that why yes, she was _**damn**_ serious.

Usually after this type of situation the guy would blush furiously and the circumstances would become gravely awkward.

But this wasn't just ANY guy…this was Shikamaru Nara. And he had proven to Ino that things never happened the way they did like in those pocketbook romances of hers that she had stashed at the back of her closet.

No.

His response had come from behind and smacked her in the face.

He had thrown back his head and laughed.

AGAIN!

Not only that; out of his hysterical state he had started to ramble about all sorts of things about their PLATONIC relationship.

The bastard even went as far as telling her that the odds of them getting together was zero.

Correction.

_**IS**_ zero.

But instead of running home crying to Sakura or whatever those _**other**_ girls would do in this type of situation, Ino took it calmly and stood before him in the middle of their old training area. With a serious face she raised her arm and pointed at him declaratively. Also, to add to the scenery, the wind had started to blow the grass as if it wanted to start a mood.

Anyways…

Ino opened her mouth to speak.

"Fine! I'll prove to you that you're wrong! I'll _**get you**_ to fall in love with me!" she declared confidently and stalked off to let out some unwanted steam.

_**(-END FLASHBACK-)**_

And to this day, Ino Yamanaka has tried (and failed) to make Shikamaru Nara fall in love with her since approximately two weeks and six days ago. Of course, as mentioned earlier, she's failed every single time.

Now that she thought about it, maybe her second theory wasn't as strange as it seemed…

The young Yamanaka sighed again. If only she could prove that Shikamaru was not…_**you know**_…and make him blush again like that time before…At least that would reassure her that he was capable of reciprocating her feelings…

Ino paused in her stride and her eyes widened.

_Like before…! _

X

O

X

Shikamaru sighed lazily.

Could this meeting get any duller?!

He leant his cheek on his palm and tried his best not to let his drooping eyelids get the better of him. The lazy genius could vaguely hear Kotetsu discussing some important plans for their next mission but he just couldn't bring himself to actually make out what the man was saying. He was the type of person who could think better in the spur-of-the-moment anyways…

Shikamaru stifled a yawn and merely nodded his head when the older man asked if he was following.

Of course he wasn't…

The chunin was about to excuse himself from the rest of the lecture by claiming that he had left the stove on and if he did not get back his house would be burnt down, when loud stomps and dragging sounds came from just outside the door of the meeting room.

"Ino! You can't go in there! Come back when he's done!" A flustered voice very likely belonging to Haruno Sakura could be heard getting closer and closer. Shikamaru turned his head to stare at the giant doors speechlessly until it busted open to reveal his lovely blonde teammate. Sakura had the urge to slap her forehead and she winced as the door hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Don't worry Sakura! I'll only be a minute!" Ino turned to wave a hand dismissively at the bubblegum-haired lass and then turned her attention towards the room full of stunned jonins and chunins.

"Ino? What the hell are you doing here?"

To his horror Shikamaru realized that _**HE**_ was the one who had spoken out when what he SHOULD HAVE done was immediately hide under the large desk.

"Ah! There you are Shika!" Ino smiled sweetly as she made her way around the many residents in the room to get to her pineapple-haired destination.

"You forgot to take your lunch with you _**honey**_ so I took the liberty of delivering it to you myself!" The mind user spoke pleasantly as she held up a packed lunch in her right hand.

The whole room filled with deadly silence and the young Nara resisted his urge to strangle the blonde.

Despite his best efforts to keep his face calm, he could feel the warm feeling growing hot against his cheeks. The boy stared at her for awhile before finally deciding to take action.

He leaned in forward until his mouth was barely inches away from Ino's ear.

"What are you _**doing**_?!" Shikamaru hissed quietly with his fists clenched underneath the wooden table. Ino merely laughed and pulled her head back while ignoring the rapid beating in her chest.

"Aww don't be shy Shika! You're so cute!" she cooed cheekily and proceeded to pinch his cheek to tease him further.

The young teen could have sworn he heard Izumo and Kotetsu snickering a few feet away…

The corner of Shikamaru's mouth began to twitch slightly and he calmly pulled Ino's hand away from his face. He remained unruffled and quiet as his eyes pierced Ino's calm blue ones carefully. He gave her a rather unpleasant glare.

_Fine!…__**Two**__ can play at that…_

Shikamaru sighed and began to scratch his head sheepishly.

"Mmm I don't know Ino _**dear**_…your cooking is just as deadly as your ninja skills…" he commented casually and leaned back in his chair with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Shikamaru mentally patted his back when he watched Ino freeze and she gaped at the boy with her face quickly turning a cute shade of pink after realizing that all the occupants in the room were now watching her. Sakura bit her lip nervously as she examined the aura coming from the two teens.

To his surprise, the hot headed blonde snapped out of her reverie and brought her hand to her mouth while giggling cutely.

"I know! My cooking's to _**die**_ for isn't it??" she giggled annoyingly. Ino held her hand up to wave away his comment.

"Ohh stop it! You're such a tease!" she blushed cutely, turning her head away shyly.

Only Sakura and Shikamaru had heard the deathly warning tone in her voice.

Shikamaru blinked out of his daze. Damnit! This wasn't the time to be impressed by her acting skills!

Ino eyed the cloud gazer threateningly as if daring him to proceed any further.

Her secret glare naturally had no affect on the chunin whatsoever…

So Shikamaru began to tut.

"You know being in denial is bad for you…" he paused almost hesitantly before adding a quick "…._**sweetie**_" with as much emphasis on the seven letter word as possible and crossed his arms over his chest before overlooking the damage he had done.

Ino's teeth began to grind together and Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a grin coming on...

The florist's hand fidgeted with the packed lunch slowly…

This wasn't supposed to happen! She couldn't let Shikamaru beat her at her own game _**AGAIN**_!!

"Ha-Hahaha!…don't be silly! You _**know**_ I've always been this way ever since I met YOU…" Ino retorted pleasurably with a forced smile as she held her hand in front of her mouth in a humorous gesture.

A chorus of "ohhhs" could be heard from the other side of the room.

The shadow user openly glared at his two so-called comrades and the two instantly shut up.

Shikamaru inwardly scowled.

This was NOT good. He was actually beginning to lose his patience! Shikamaru glanced around the room and noticed a few glares coming from the serious elders in the group. Within seconds the chunin had pushed himself up and out of his seat and mumbled a quick apology to the others.

He turned around and gave Ino a half glare while suggesting calmly "Why don't we go talk outside _**sweetie**_…?"

X

O

X

As soon as the two teens set foot out of the stuffy building, Shikamaru turned around abruptly and gave her a cold glare.

"What the hell was that for?! You almost got me in trouble! In fact…I probably am!" He yelled and crossed his arms in agitation.

Ino ignored his rude tone and merely flipped her ponytail behind her shoulder smoothly.

"Don't get angry at me…I told you I'd do whatever it takes to win you…" she lifted her head defiantly and turned her head with a haughty grunt.

Shikamaru maintained his glare on her and with a sigh, began to rub his temples in frustration.

"Ino! We've been over this already! I will not…-no that's not it-…I will _**NEVER**_ fall in love with you!" he shook his head in an unpleased fashion and being too angry to even face her anymore he turned around, having dismissed the conversation.

Ino watched as Shikamaru kept walking without ever looking back and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

The shogi player continued to slowly make his way home while thinking of Ino's little 'act' earlier.

"Tch…troublesome woman…" he growled and was about to turn the corner when an ear piercing shout made its way to his ears.

"_**BUT WE MADE LOVE!!**_"

If it wasn't for the conveniently placed street stall next to him, Shikamaru probably would have taken his time to fall head first onto the concrete just then.

A feeling of uneasiness crawled its way into the shadow user when he found his balance once again. He reluctantly turned around to see Ino's tear-stained face.

Which, before anyone accuses him so, he would like to point out that they were truly and deeply _**FAKE**_! After all, this wasn't the first time he's witnessed Ino's remarkable ability to produce crocodile tears (which he found out about the _**hard**_ way…).

His overdramatic teammate then began to sniffle and she covered her face with her hands while quivering slightly.

"How _**could**_ you Shikamaru? I hate you!!" she croaked and began to sob into her hands. The corner of his lips twitched and it was the second time today Nara Shikamaru wanted to strangle Yamanaka Ino's pretty little neck. The chunin stepped forward and opened his mouth with the intent of clearing his name before rumors about him could spread like wildfire.

He was about to speak when Ino abruptly turned away from him with another dramatically loud sob and ran away with her hands still covering her face.

Or as Shikamaru would like to reveal…covering that _**demonic**_, _**evil**_ and _**twisted**_ smirk that he knew she was hiding...

He watched with his mouth still parted and a queasy feeling began to build up inside him when he noticed the villagers starting to give him nasty looks.

Oh yes…Ino was one evil…_**evil**_ little girl…

X

O

X

Hours later after locking himself inside his house in hopes of hiding from society for the rest of his life, Shikamaru found himself walking the streets reluctantly.

"Damn that pain in the ass mother of mine!" he grumbled as he vaguely remembered his mother barging into his room and literally dragging him out of bed while telling him to do something more productive with his life. In response he had told her that he was only in his room to salvage this 'productive' life of his but his mother had only snorted and she took the liberty of kicking his butt out the door…._**literally**_.

He sighed at the unpleasant memory (he had the shoeprint on his arse to prove it!) and continued to ignore the death glares and dirty looks he was receiving from the village civilians.

The news sure got around quicker then he had thought it would…

He quickly shuffled through the streets and went on his way to Chouji's house, the only place where he would be safe for the time being...

If he was lucky, he wouldn't run into anyone he knew…

After a couple of minutes of walking the chunin was beginning to think that his luck was turning for the better until he roughly bumped into a person and turned around to apologize.

"Sorry bout--"

"Sh-Shikamaru-san!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened for a split second before relaxing a bit when he realized who it was. He had to admit that he was actually delighted that it was only Hyuga Hinata whom he had run into.

After all, she wouldn't even hurt a fly…

"Oi! Hinata!"

The genius stiffened at the sound of the new coming voice.

_**Hinata**__ wouldn't hurt a fly…but…_

Just as he expected ("damn it all"), the owner of the voice belonged to none other then Hinata's teammate, Inuzuka Kiba. How pleasant! Why don't they invite Neji too? And maybe Shino?

The team eight member came bounding up to the girl and was about to finish his sentence when he noticed the rumored "enemy-of-all-women" (information courtesy of Naruto Uzumaki) standing beside his shy and easily-taken-advantaged of **FEMALE** teammate.

Time seemed to have stopped when Kiba and Shikamaru locked gazes and the cloud gazer hoped that time would stay like that so he could make his escape.

Unfortunately time waited for _**NO ONE**_…

Without hesitation, the dog boy lunged at him and one thought registered through Shikamaru Nara's mind then…

Ino Yamanaka was surely the **epitome** of all evil…

X

O

X

"You have got to be effing kidding me!" Shikamaru groaned into his hands and stood before the unoccupied Akimichi household. A cold wind blew against the chunins face and he winced as it danced along his newly acquired cut. He instinctively placed his hand on his left cheek and ran his finger along the wound.

_Damn Kiba and his freaking claws…_

Well, regardless of the cut on his cheek he was glad that he had at least caught Kiba with his jutsu before the boy could put any more damage on him. Shikamaru scowled.

"He didn't have to get all worked up just because I was with his _**girlfriend**_…why can't the jealous idiot just tell her already? What a pain in the ass…"

The shadow nin hid his hands in his pockets and started off towards his house.

Life as he knew it now sucked…

_**IMMENSELY**_….

The chunin scowled at the ground and took his anger out on a small rock that had the nerve to lie directly in his path.

There was only one thing he had to do to stop all this madness.

And that one thing was to confront Ino face to face and get it through her small brain that he did NOT like her THAT WAY.

Shikamaru groaned again at the thought of having to discuss about "feelings" and all that useless crap with her. Why couldn't she just understand that him plus her equals no?

He sighed…

_Damn it all!_

"Mmm you don't look too well…are you going to cry again little baby?"

Shikamaru's thoughts halted and he paused mid-step when he recognized the owner of the voice.

"Temari…" he muttered quietly as he turned around.

"Yo!" the older girl gave a little wave and walked up to him casually.

"What're you so tense about? I'm not going to hurt a weakling like you…"

A snort.

"Gee, thanks…"

"heh…"

"…."

"…stop laughing damnit…!"

Shikamaru threw the blonde a glare as the two walked along in silence. His comment only encouraged the girl to snicker harder and he rolled his eyes in dismay.

"Ah…sorry…it's just that I can't believe I'm talking to a…what was it again…? Oh! A sick perverted twisted deer boy…" she sang playfully as she snickered again. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and glared at the road in silence. What was it with him and attracting troublesome women?

"You're lucky Gaara and Kankuro aren't here...they vowed to pummel you when they saw you…I think I heard my brother say something about taking out the deer boy before he could lay his hands on any other girl….especially his loving sister…" she grinned from ear to ear and stretched her arms out above her head. Shikamaru snorted and he continued to trudge along.

"Even if I was this...'pervert deer boy' you keep hearing about, you'd probably kill me before I could even lay a finger on you…"

Temari laughed.

"True, true…"

"So what brings you here? Surely not to have a cup of tea and chat…"

His question was left hanging as Temari continued to walk along with a secretive smirk on her face.

That woozy feeling came crawling back to Shikamaru.

"Actually…you're right on the 'chat' part…let's look for somewhere more private shall we?"

Shikamaru could only scowl as Temari dragged him off towards his favorite cloud gazing spot.

X

O

X

"So…I ran into Ino this morning…"

"You mean the devil's incarnate?"

Temari threw him a look and shook her head amusingly.

"I don't understand why you can't just spare one date with her…"

Shikamaru let out an annoyed sigh and flopped on the grass lazily.

"What's not to understand? She's just not my type!" he replied flatly and scowled at the cloudless sky. Temari shook her head once again and followed his gaze.

"What do you mean she's not your type? You used to date _**me**_ didn't you?" she retorted and stole a glance at him. He eyed her warily.

"And that's the last _**mistake**_ I'll ever make…"

Temari frowned and punched his arm.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get…anyways…I think it wouldn't hurt to date her just once"

"No"

The sand kunoichi frowned at his stubbornness.

"You can't ignore her forever"

"Watch me"

Temari sighed.

"And why not?"

"Because I say so"

"You really think I'll buy that?!"

"Yes. And just to save your breath you should leave right now"

Thwack!

"Ittai!!"

Shikamaru glared at her.

"Damn! I'm never going to like Ino that way so give it a rest!"

Temari narrowed her eyes at him and brought her knees to her chest.

"Stop kidding yourself. You're not fooling anyone" she whispered.

Shikamaru's eyes hardened and he kept them trained on the sky.

"Feh, say whatever you want but it's true that I can't look at her that way"

The blonde beside him closed her eyes and unintentionally balled her hands into fists.

"And why is that?" she asked quietly.

Shikamaru closed his eyes.

"Ino is…I just…I just _**can't**_ see her that way alright? She's just my teammate. I can never--"

"That is total bullshit Nara! Why are you doing this? She's the reason I broke up with you! So don't go telling me that you have no feelings for her or that you got over her because I for one know that you're still in love with her!"

Shikamaru didn't reply this time. He just slowly opened his eyes and caught Temari's jaded orbs. Temari felt the prickling of tears in her eyes and under the pressure of Shikamaru's piercing gaze she turned her head away in embarrassment.

Shikamaru sighed and reached into his pouch, pulling out a small handkerchief and passing it over to her good naturedly.

"You always did know me surprisingly better than Chouji…" he remarked casually. Temari forced down her blush and quickly yanked the hankie from his hands, turning her body around so he couldn't see her tears.

"Yeah? Well if that's the case then why don't you tell her how you feel?"

Shikamaru chuckled.

"Now it's my turn to see you cry"

"Don't change the damn subject!"

Shikamaru shook his head. He watched quietly as two birds flew pass him into the clear blue sky.

"To be honest...I'm not even sure myself" he chuckled.

"A part of me is still wondering if this is all just a dream"

Temari remained silent and rested her chin on her knees, her back still facing him.

"When Ino confessed…I laughed at her like it was no big deal. But a part of me felt happy and the other felt dreadful. I just don't know anymore…I mean, I did love her back then…but now it's like…-When I started dating you I realized that couldn't have her so I decided to forget about her…" Shikamaru closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Arghh damnit! I just don't know anymore!" he admitted and rolled on his stomach so his face was hidden by the grass. Temari turned and she stared at him with mild amusement.

"Is it because of that stupid brain of yours? Now that you know she likes you, you're thinking up ways not to screw this opportunity and blow it for the both of you? Did you already plan out every mistake in your mind?"

A brief silence took place before Shikamaru decided to speak.

"I really hate this about you…"

Temari laughed before flopping on the grass beside him. Her eyes settled on a stray cloud and she let out a soft sigh.

"You know...I'm kind of jealous of Ino right now…I wish you had been this worried about dating me…"

Shikamaru ignored the redness in his cheeks and turned away.

Temari laughed again and paused when she spotted a figure standing in the darkness of the forest. She squinted her eyes a bit and immediately paled. Propping herself on one elbow she looked at the boy beside her.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"RUN. **NOW**."

Before the boy could question her words of wisdom, a sand fist shot up a few feet away from him and Temari immediately pulled out her giant fan to block the attack.

"Gaara stop! It's alright!" Temari cried as she blocked another wave of sand. She turned to Shikamaru and gestured behind them.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE AND DON'T STOP!!"

The boy could only stand up clumsily and he gave Temari a curt nod before dashing up the bank and out of dangers way.

As he ran he could vaguely feel Gaara pursuing him but Temari was thankfully doing her best to stop her crazed brother. Running as fast as his ninja legs could take him he slowed when he reached the opposite side of town. He stopped for air and paused when he realized he was in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Before he knew what he was doing, he pushed open the door and walked inside, greeted by a cool breeze and the tinkling of the store bells.

Ino turned from behind the counter and put on a friendly smile.

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers!" she greeted in her professional voice and stopped when she realized who her customer was. She gave him a breathtaking smile and leaned against the front of the counter.

"Oh! Why if it isn't the perverted womanizer!" she kidded and twirled the rose stem in her hands.

Shikamaru said nothing and instead remained unmoving as he drank in her view.

This girl in front of him was the daughter of his father's best friend. She was known as one of the annoying Sasuke fan girls in his genin class. She was known as the bossy loud-mouth blonde in Team 10. She was his teammate. She was a skillful kunoichi. She was a caring person. She was a friend. She was...**_more_** then family. She…she was _**important**_ to him...

Ino blinked in confusion and tilted her head questioningly, the sweet smile still planted on her face.

"Shikamaru?" Ino questioned and walked around the counter to stand in front of him. The blonde frowned slightly.

"Are you still angry? I'm sorry I got you into trouble…I really am"

She was important to him because…

"And to save myself the long and negative-filled lecture, I'm doing you and I both a favor by promising that I'll back off…" Ino announced and bit her lip as if wanting to add something. She bit her lip cutely and wagged her finger while giving him a wink.

"But only a little bit! I'm not giving up that easily! Even if it takes you years to fall for me!" she smiled confidently.

Shikamaru blinked.

Damnit he **_did_** still love her! How the hell did that happen?!

Ino let out a sound of frustration.

"Ahhahhh. Well I guess that means you'll reject me even more huh? You wouldn't believe it but getting rejected this many times can wound a person's ego you know. So keep that in mind next time alright?" she joked and placed her hand on her hip.

She stared at the shadow user and waited for a reply.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment now? Now that's just rude" she stated and her frown deepened.

When no comeback came Ino sighed.

"I can't believe how childish you can be!" she began to scold.

"I mean, I told you didn't I? I really do love you and I'll say it as many times as I want! I LOVE YOOOU SHIKA—MRPGHHH!"

Honey.

That's what she tasted like.

Shikamaru kept his hands planted at her sides and he slowly moved his lips across hers as if she were a delicate flower.

Shikamaru pulled away and smirked.

"You know what your problem is? You're really hot so no one ever tells you to shut up" he chuckled and kept his hands on her hips. Ino blinked before returning the smirk, giving him a sexy smile.

"You think I'm hot?" she teased and raised a delicate brow, pursing her lips cutely.

"Mmm" Shikamaru managed to reply before capturing her lips once more. It wasn't long before his hands ended up roaming across her back while hers ripped the hair tie binding his raven locks together. Lips crashed and bodies clashed against one another, melting together in a cloud of ecstasy. Ino made a noise when she was pushed against the wall but quickly forgot about the pain when Shikamaru claimed her lips once again. She raked her fingers through his hair as he ran butterfly kisses along her jaw line, drinking in her addictive sweet scent.

Both teenagers didn't hear the chime of bells or the sound of footsteps entering.

Ino brought her lips to Shikamaru's mouth once more and used her teeth to tease his mouth open. He immediately obeyed and their tongues tangoed with each other, exploring moist caverns and tasting each others sweet essence.

It wasn't until the visitor cleared his throat when they both reluctantly stopped their little activity.

"So I guess this means Ino won huh?" the visitor's voice piped up followed by the sounds of light crunching noises.

Ino grinned from behind Shikamaru and wrapped her arms around him, making a small heart with her two index fingers and thumbs. She gave Chouji a wink.

"Yup Chouji, I finally got my happiness!" she smiled victoriously and rested her chin on Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru grinned and pinched Ino's rear as a sign of agreement. The blonde let out a surprised yelp and glared at him silently.

"Well, good for you both" Chouji nodded and was about to turn around when he suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot..." He began and Shikamaru turned to give him an inquisitive look.

"I came here with Ino's dad"

"What?!"

* * *

**OWARI+FIN+THE END**

* * *

Don't judge me! I just haven't had much time to do anything! And plus Usotsuki boy is giving me a hard ass time! I'm on the 3rd rewrite!

I'm sorry if the kissing scene sucked...it's not really my forte...

**CHECK THE POLL! MY NEXT SHIKAxINO STORY IS IN YOUR HANDS!! YES Y-O-U-R-S!!**

Read and Review loves! Read and review! My birthday's May 14th! So wish me happiness and maybe you'll get an update by then! kukukukuku!

Edit 5/11: Kudos to those who caught the 70s reference!


	9. Fuji

_**Apple: **__Fuji_

_**Title:**__ Switching Teams_

_**Summary:**__ "Shikamaru…you're saying you can't love me because there's someone else?" "Yup" "And that someone else is…__**Chouji**__…?" "Pretty much" Somewhere in his apartment Akimichi Chouji suddenly tripped and landed face first on the ground._

_**Genre: **__Romance/Comedy with drama at the end._

_**Rating: **__T for language_

_**Pairings:**__ ShikaIno, __**implied**__ ShikaChou and NaruSasu_

_**Warning:**__ Hilarity ensues! And perhaps oocness?_

_**Notes:**__ Sorry for the long wait…and before we start…_

_**This work of fiction was **_**NOT**_** intended to offend anyone.**_

* * *

Akimichi Chouji awoke with a start.

And no**_, _**it was **_not_** because of the usual scenario of the insistent ringing coming from his alarm clock. It was not because he had had a 'bad' dream either, or even because of the construction that was taking place right next to his small apartment. Oh no, the cause of his sudden awakened state was none of those _simple_ logical reasons. In fact, it was much, _much_ worse.

"SHIKAMARU! OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR **_RIGHT _**NOW!"

A growl could be heard from the other side of Chouji's bedroom door.

"No! _Go_ _away_! Chouji doesn't want a troublesome woman like **_you_** waking him up so early in the morning!"

A startled gasp.

"What?! Chouji ADORES me!"

A mocking snort.

"Yeah…just as much as he 'adores' _diets_…"

From inside his room the weight changing chunin tried his best to ignore his two sexually frustrated friends by pretending to be deaf while stuffing his face with his pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that Shikamaru would do something wise but judging from the fact that his friend was fascinatingly **_ALWAYS STUPID_** around the blonde made the food eater's hopes begin to flicker.

"Argh! You jerk! Open up **_NOW_**!"

Shikamaru muttered a string of curses as he pushed against the front door, ignorant of the fact that the lock was already securely clicked in place. That fact didn't matter anyway; he was not going to risk letting this troublesome creature into his apartment. With his hands pressed firmly on the blue door he sighed in mock defeat.

"Alright, I'll let you in…on **_one_** condition"

Ino's attempts at blasting the door open came to a sudden halt.

The shadow nin cleared his throat, positive that he held her attention.

"I'll let you in…but right after that I'm leaving and you can't follow me"

The blonde's once curious expression quickly twisted into a glare and her eyes narrowed at the door believing that if she tried hard enough laser beams would shoot from her eyes. She gave a low growl and brought her hand to clasp the doorknob, trying to jiggle the damn thing loose.

"Hmm, how about this Shikamaru…" she began in a deathly sweet voice.

"You let me in **_without_** leaving and **_I_** won't have to hunt you down like _THE LAST PAIR OF DESIGNER SHOES!!_" she spat venomously. Shikamaru bit down his gulp and remained unfazed, eyes baring straight at the door.

"If you're not going to comply with my rules _Yamanaka-san_, then I'm afraid I will have to decline your entrance" he spoke in such an irritatingly exaggerated tone that made the blonde's eyes turn into deadly slits.

Ino raised her fist and banged on the door with all her might.

"You asshole! It's because of what happened that day right? Will you STOP acting like a goddamn flustered school girl and come out?!"

Shikamaru's face flamed regardless of the murderous glare he threw at the door.

"I am **_NOT_** acting like a freaking school girl!" he barked in defense.

Ino's snort resonated on the other side.

"Really? Then may I ask why you've been avoiding me these past few days?"

A frustrated growl came from Shikamaru's side of the door.

"I've just been busy…" he stated calmly.

Ino glared at the door. Who did he think he was fooling? Sure, to any other person Shikamaru's comment would have been believable but **_she_** was not just 'any other person'. She knew he had been trying to avoid her for the last few days now. And it wasn't because of his busy 'work schedule' either…

"Stop lying to me and just open the door you pusillanimous excuse of a man!"

Shikamaru had to remind himself not to get impressed by her use of vocabulary and instead somehow managed to stand his ground.

"Okay, call me a coward if you want but you're _still_ not going to get in"

Ino glared at the door with such intensity that Shikamaru was sure he could feel it radiating off of the piece of wood itself. The blonde started to bang on the door once again, emphasizing her anger with each word that spilled from her lips.

"OPEN. THIS. DOOR. RIGHT. **_NOW_**!"

Chouji's eyes shot open in irritation when the voices he had prayed for did not silence. Staring at his closed door he concluded that _praying_ was not going to cure the migraine he now had because the shouting contest had refused to simmer down. Throwing the covers off to the side reluctantly, the size changer slowly stepped out of bed, making the rusty metal springs of his king sized mattress creak noisily. Rising from his bed he could hear Shikamaru's voice on the other side of the door. It sounded like his friend was beginning to get the hint…

"Oi! Ino! I'm telling you the truth! Now would you please leave before you wake up Chouji? You know how he gets when he doesn't get his rest!"

The florist pressed her brows together.

"Who do you think you are to order me around?! And it's a good thing if Chouji wakes up! Then he can beat the SNOT out of you for me!" The mind user yelled and resumed her rhythmic symphony against the wooden barrier.

Shikamaru could feel the pull of anxiety when he heard the sound of shuffling feet inside his roommate's sleeping quarters.

"_Ino_!" he hissed quietly.

"Can't this wait until later? Like…maybe when people are actually _conscious_?" he said as his eyes darted to the clock that read 6 A.M.

Ino spared him no mercy and continued to violently assault the door.

"Don't think you're getting away _that_ easily! All I want to do is _talk_ and you can't even do something this simple!"

"There's nothing to _talk_ about! I already told you!"

Ino growled in frustration.

"SHIKAMARU! IF YOU DON'T OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT I **SWEAR** I WILL—!"

Shikamaru felt the blood drain from his face when Chouji's doorknob began to twist slightly and despite his past efforts at trying to stay away from the blonde, he wordlessly unlocked the door and threw it open, practically ramming the girl towards the floor. With a small shriek Ino hit the ground with a loud thud and grunted from the weight pressed against her. Shikamaru muttered curses and used his hand to level himself off of the blonde so he was merely hovering above her. The two teens brought their gazes to the open door where a sleep deprived Akimichi Chouji stared down at them with enough killing intent to wipe out the whole village. The shadow nin gulped and mentally prayed for his safety.

Chouji stood dauntingly in between the small doorframe of his front door, giving himself a terrorizing impression in front of his two teammates. His hazel eyes glazed over the two before knitting his brows in annoyance and slamming the door shut, making sure to lock the two human _noisemakers_ out of his home for good. Ino felt her body relax when she heard Chouji's grumbles die out and the final slam of his bedroom door. The blonde sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her temple to ease the headache that appeared after her rough encounter with a certain lazy chunin. When she opened her eyes again she was surprised to find the shadow user to be nowhere in sight.

Sitting up from her current lying position she caught sight of that same missing person rushing down the hallway with incredible speed. Cursing herself for making such an easy mistake Ino hurriedly stood up and ran after the boy.

He wasn't getting away from her _this_ time!

X

O

X

Shikamaru mentally cursed.

Well this just _sucked._

"Now, are you ready to talk?" Ino questioned calmly and stood in front of him with an expectant look on her face.

Shikamaru glanced at the two familiar faces on both of his sides.

"You traitors…" he concluded and tried to pry his arms away from Naruto and Kiba.

The two jokesters traded grins and tightened their grips on Shikamaru's arms.

"What can I say? I only agreed to help Ino to see the free show" Kiba laughed in amusement. Shikamaru glared at the boy. Naruto snickered evilly at the shirker's right side, displaying that annoying squinty face he always had on when causing trouble.

Ino ignored the little discussion amongst the three boys and stepped forward.

"So Shikamaru, what's your answer?" she asked calmly and crossed her arms under her breasts.

Shikamaru played ignorant.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Ino remained unfazed by his faux exterior and stepped forward until she was merely a foot away from him.

"Fine. Then I'll say it again" The blonde announced easily. Ino raised her hand and gestured towards herself. "I, Yamanaka Ino, am in _love _with you" she declared with a surprisingly straight face. Naruto and Kiba felt their smirks wash away and both boys had their jaws drop at the sudden confession. Ino momentarily glanced at the two boys and wondered how they managed to keep their hold on Shikamaru when their minds seemed to be off somewhere else. The shirker mentally rolled his eyes and looked away, trying his best to keep the blush from spreading across his face.

There was no way in hell that he would believe her confession. She couldn't have just developed feelings for him over night! After all, just last week she was blindlessly chasing after Sai around the whole freaking village. For all he knew Ino just wanted to mess around with him to have something to laugh at later. His brows pressed together at the thought. Well Ino could confess as many times as she wanted, but it was _he_ who would have the last laugh!

"I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings" he rejected calmly. Naruto and Kiba quickly snapped their heads to look at Shikamaru as if he'd just done the biggest mistake of his life.

Ino remained abnormally unruffled.

"And why is that?" she retorted quietly.

Shikamaru racked his brain for the first thing that came to mind.

"Because I have someone I like already"

Before the blonde could ask who, Shikamaru had already cut her off.

"It's Chouji"

No hesitation, no pause.

The chunin momentarily took the time to mentally applaud his acting skills when he felt all eyes on him.

At this point Kiba and Naruto had wordlessly released their grips on his arms, practically flying back several meters with girlish screams. Shikamaru simply raised a curious brow and gave Naruto a quick side glance. The kyuubi boy shuddered under his gaze and clumsily picked himself off the ground, turning around and running away from the shadow nin.

He could practically **feel** Shikamaru _undressing_ him with his eyes!!

The pineapple-haired boy sighed when he saw Kiba scrambling to get away as well.

_Idiots…_

Ino remained ignorant of the two other shinobi and her cerulean eyes pierced his calm ones quietly.

"Shikamaru…so you're telling me that you can't love me because you love someone else?"

The shirker nodded slightly, his face remarkably calm.

"Yup"

A delicate blonde brow arched in question.

"And that person is…_Chouji_?"

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets coolly.

"Pretty much"

During this conversation between Shikamaru and Ino, in another location; while on his way to the bathroom Akimichi Chouji unexpectedly tripped over Shikamaru's shoe and landed face first on the wooden floorboards of his apartment with an earth shattering thud. If one were to stand close to this apartment complex they would have been eligible to hear a loud groan of displeasure coming from inside room number 10.

Ino's gaze remained fixed on Shikamaru and he was sure she was going to start yelling at him again. The chunin mentally readied himself for any flying objects the angered blonde would throw his way. But when Ino did no such thing he found himself a bit disappointed. Instead, the florist lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Alright…I won't bother you anymore"

Shikamaru could only stare as Ino turned away, making her way down the road towards the Yamanaka flower shop. His brows pressed together in confusion. That's it? She was giving up already? He had expected more then that. A yell or an accusation at least! Ino was certainly losing her touch…And was it just him or had the tone in her voice sounded bitter just then?

Shrugging to himself (at least she'd agreed to leave him alone), the shirker made his way towards his favorite cloud gazing spot. It was best to leave the matter alone…

X

O

X

Akimichi Chouji swallowed the ramen in his mouth ever so slowly.

Was it just him or were the villagers acting _strange_ today?

His observation served him correct when he felt the many eyes watching his every move. He couldn't help but wonder if he had missed something here. Well at least they weren't bullying him or anything. But the rude stares proved to be a problem nonetheless since it was hard to eat when EVERYONE had their eyes on you. The atmosphere alone was suffocating enough!

When the chunin turned around, every person who had their eyes on him quickly averted their gazes and busied themselves with whatever they had been doing prior to his arrival. Chouji glared at them and tried his best to enjoy his meal.

A bright ray of light filtered through the ramen stand when a hand slowly lifted the linen flap to the side. A voice could be heard laughing.

"And so I said—AGH! CHOUJI?!"

The weight changer impulsively brought his eyes to the entrance of Ichiraku, landing his hazel orbs on the members of team seven. Naruto looked as if he had seen a ghost while Sakura rolled her emerald eyes. Sai on the other hand threw him a fake smile.

"Urr, Sakura-_chan_…it's a little crowded so maybe we should--eep!"

The blond ninja gasped for breath as the pinkette grabbed hold of his collar before he could make his way out of the ramen stand. She muttered something quietly to Naruto and dragged him into the shop, forcing him to sit beside her while she chose a seat next to Chouji. Sai decided to sit on the unoccupied side of the blond in case he decided to make a run for it.

"Well hello Chouji! What brings you here today?" she asked with more cheer then necessary while her hand still pinned a whining Naruto to his seat.

Chouji glanced at his bowl of ramen as if the answer to her question was quite obvious. Swallowing the food in his mouth his eyes darted to Naruto, making the genki ninja freeze in place.

"Just out for a snack…" he answered and casually peered behind Sakura where the future Hokage was trying to bite off his arm, "uh…is Naruto okay?"

He noticed that the blond had shivered at the sound of his name and arched his brow higher.

The pink-haired kunoichi laughed and just about cut off all of the blood circulation in her teammate's arm.

"Oh it's nothing! He's an idiot so don't mind him…"

Chouji nodded slowly and watched Sakura punch Naruto on the head to stop the boy from whimpering her name. He quietly gulped down his drink.

"So uh, have you guys noticed anything weird lately? For some reason I feel like I'm being watched…"

Maybe if he had other people deny it then he'd feel more reassured.

Sakura laughed as if he had said something funny and slapped him on the back, making Chouji choke on his ramen. The boy coughed and blinked his tear-brimmed eyes at her warily; he had forgotten that this was _Ino's _friend whom he was talking to...

"Haha! Good one! Being watched! HA!" Sakura laughed with exaggerated humor. She secretly jabbed Naruto in the gut to shut him up.

"You're probably just hallucinating…_right_ Sai?"

Now _this_ was the part where things get worse, for Sakura at least. All her efforts at trying to act _natural _around Chouji totally went to waste when Naruto's next few words parted from his fat, obnoxious mouth…

"You **_homo_**!" he practically screamed and after managing to free himself from Sakura's grasp, rushed over to hide behind Sai.

Sai, being the clueless person he was, took Naruto's outburst as a signal to 'let-the-cat-out-of-the-bag', because hell; he thought Chouji already knew about it anyways...

"I don't understand why you two are acting like this...I read in a book that sexual relationships between people of the same gender is credible to happen" he announced in confusion. Sakura slapped her forehead and resisted the urge to punch the living daylights out of the two boys.

"That's true Sai but--" Sakura began to explain casually.

"It's wrong! And disgusting! And you call yourself a **_MAN_**?!" Naruto declared as he pointed at Chouji accusingly. The weight changer could only take the opportunity to become even more confused.

"Wait. What are you guys _talking_ about?" he asked in puzzlement. Naruto pointed at him accusingly.

"Don't play dumb! We all know that you're--"

"**NARUTO**!" Sakura snapped before the boy could say anymore. She hastily stood from her chair and grabbed her two teammates by the collars, hauling them outside after muttering an excuse to Chouji.

The team ten member could only sit and listen as Sakura's high pitched threats faded farther away from the ramen shop…

Shaking his head Chouji pulled out his wallet and slapped a few bills on the table. _Well that was weird…_he thought in amusement and thanked Teuchi for the meal, making his way out of the stall.

The eighteen year old paused when he recognized a familiar face in the crowd.

"Dad?"

Chouza spotted his son and walked over to him, placing his hand on Chouji's shoulder seriously.

"I'm glad I found you Chouji. I have something I want to talk to you about…"

Chouji could only give his father a confused stare.

X

O

X

Shikamaru frowned when the once warm rays of sunshine disappeared behind his closed eyelids and was replaced with cold shrouded darkness. He opened his eyes to find his best friend's shadow hovering over his, compared to Chouji, small petit form.

"Hmm. So I guess you know now…"

Damn did news travel _fast_ these days…

Chouji knitted his brows in anger and nearly blew his top at Shikamaru right then. Oh wait. He _did_ blow his top…

"Is that all you have to say? Do you even **_know _**what I've been through today?! Do you think it was pleasant for me to find out about your little confession from MY OWN FATHER?! I'll never forget the look he gave me for the rest of my life!" Chouji yelled and resisted the sudden urge to get in a fetal position and cry this horrible experience away. He couldn't forget the "we'll still love you no matter what you do" line his parents kept repeatedly feeding him every three seconds of their conversation.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a _girl _Chouji. What was that saying about rumors lasting eighty something days?" he explained and waved his hand dismissively.

Chouji glared at him.

"Do you find this amusing? Because of you I'll never be able to walk the streets again!"

Shikamaru yawned and frowned at his friend.

"Well excuse me. I didn't know you were as _homophobic_ as Naruto" he rolled his eyes.

"I'm **_not_** homophobic!" Chouji barked while throwing glares at the civilians who had the nerve to point at the two boys. This was all just too much to stomach. He didn't know whether he should laugh or cry!

Seeing the carefree expression on Shikamaru's face, the Akimichi junior sighed and plopped down beside him.

**_Crap. _**Shikamaru was like a freaking Saint! Just being around him made you lose every ounce of negative emotion inside you. Chouji scowled. It was probably because that lazy attitude of his was known to rub off on people…

He inwardly groaned and tried to calm his nerves by bringing his gaze towards the clear blue sky. Closing his eyes he exhaled calmly. _Okay, let's try this again…_

He eyed Shikamaru in exasperation

"Why couldn't you just use someone else as your 'love interest'? Like…Temari or something?"

Shikamaru immediately scowled.

"And risk getting beaten up for using her? I don't think so…" he countered.

Chouji collapsed on the soft grass with a groan.

"Dealing with this was _not_ on my list of things to do this afternoon so you better make it up to me by buying me a **feast**!" he commanded indignantly. Shikamaru's eyes remained closed.

"Sure, sure"

"And another thing!"

The shirker silently sighed.

"You have to tell Ino the _truth_ …"

Now this was Shikamaru's turn to sulk.

"I have no idea what you're implying" he replied flatly.

Chouji shook his head and folded his arms across his chest.

"Just admit it, you told Ino we were…we were—were"

"gay" Shikamaru supplied. Chouji eyed him pointedly.

"Right…just so you could stop her from bothering you"

Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably in the grass and scratched his ankle with the heel of his foot.

"That's not—_okay._ You're right" he added grudgingly and sighed, "…so what? I got her to stop before she ended up regretting it didn't I?"

Chouji raised an inquisitive brow.

"What do you mean she'll regret it?"

Shikamaru snorted as if the answer was obvious.

"Come on Chouji. She couldn't possibly have developed feelings for me over the course of four days. She's just looking for something to keep her from being bored" he stated impassively.

"That's how she is now. Although I never expected her be _stupid_ enough to lump **_me_** of all people with her harem of boys. They do nothing but kiss her ass and follow her like mindless _morons_…"

Chouji's eyes hardened at the harshness in Shikamaru's voice.

"Shikamaru…" he tried to reason quietly.

"Don't even try to correct me Chouji, you know I'm right. It's like she never even listened to Asuma-sensei's words at all. She's always been like this…always--"

The chunin paused when he heard the sound of rustling from the top of the bank and both boys turned around abruptly.

Their eyes widened.

Chouji felt his throat dry out.

"I-Ino…" he managed to say.

The blonde simply closed her eyes and set down a plastic bag between the two.

"Was on my way to pick up some stuff and decided to buy you guys some snacks" she explained calmly and gave them a small smile. Avoiding Shikamaru's eyes Ino muttered something about needing to go back to tend the shop and she soon left as quietly as she had come.

Chouji watched as the girl disappeared among the crowded streets and released a sigh of relief once he was sure she was out of earshot.

"Well that's good…it seems she didn't hear us…"

He glanced at Shikamaru who had his face scrunched in a tight scowl.

"No…she _did_ hear us…**all** of it…" the boy muttered coldly before turning his back on Chouji, ignoring the bag of sweets Ino had left behind.

X

O

X

Chouji sighed as he carried the plastic bag of sweets home. Shikamaru had refused to talk to him after their little encounter with the blonde kunoichi so he decided to let the boy be for once.

Stuffing his face with chips Chouji silently strolled down the main market area of Konoha. Fortunately he had already gotten used to the odd stares from the villagers.

Passing by a kunai shop he was surprised to find Naruto of all people curiously inspecting a top of the line brand kunai. Naruto caught sight of him and almost pierced a hole through his hand from the way he had almost dropped the priceless weapon. Chouji rolled his eyes when the ninja made something strangely familiar to a cross with his fingers.

He stepped inside the shop only to have Naruto back up against an old wooden dresser, nearly tripping himself over it.

Chouji raised a delicate brow.

This was actually proving to be quite amusing…

"You know that's not nice Naruto. You're going to hurt someone's feelings someday…"

Naruto glared at Chouji.

"I'm just reacting like how every _normal _person would!"

Chouji gave him a look.

"Aren't you being hypocritical? Everyone knows there's something going on between you and _Uchiha_" he replied bluntly, stuffing his mouth with another handful of chips.

Naruto choked on air.

"WHAT?! Sasuke and I aren't--!!"

Looking into the empty bag of chips Chouji sighed in mild disappointment. He crumpled up the bag and tossed it smoothly into the stores trash bin.

"If memory serves me correctly, I'd like to bring up an instance of lip locking back at the academy" he referenced knowingly.

The blond's face paled. Naruto glared and pointed a finger at Chouji.

"That's a freaking lie and you know it! It was an **_accident_**!!"

The Akimichi spawn waved his hand frivolously and stepped out of the small weapons shop. "Whatever helps you sleep at night…" he muttered sardonically and turned away nonchalantly.

He smirked evilly when he heard the blond yelling protests at him from behind.

This _is_ fun!

X

O

X

Shikamaru stared up at the bright colorful sign of the Yamanaka Flower Shop that served as an oxymoron with his current emotions. He took a small step forward but paused when he heard signs of a conversation taking place within the shop.

"Ino sweet, what do you say we hang out after you're done with your shift?" a suave husky voice asked from inside the shop. Light beeps could be heard from the cash register as it binged open.

"I'm sorry, but I don't associate with two-timers" the blonde replied flatly and handed the bouquet of flowers to the young man. The young man chuckled and slicked his platinum blond hair back.

"Don't be like that cutie. She's only there as a replacement for _you_. You know you're the only one for me" he grinned dashingly. Ino rolled her eyes and handed the man his change.

"Let me tell you something Arai-kun." She began sweetly and leaned forward on the counter.

"I want _you_ to go give these beautiful flowers to Mai-san. Tell her how much you appreciate her and thank **kami-sama** for even blessing you with someone who would be kind enough to get in your _pants_"

Ino ignored the boy's stunned expression and smiled prettily for him. Arai stood there motionless and had the sudden urge to shield his private parts. He swallowed at the tension growing inside the room and quickly nodded his head in agreement. Facing Ino's smiling face the young man quickly turned around and marched out of the flower shop without another word.

Ino smiled one last time at the open door and moved to switch off the small radio by the register.

"It's rude to eavesdrop" she finally stated as she wrote down her sales in a small purple notebook. Shikamaru slightly frowned and stepped inside the small shop, closing the slide door behind him.

"May I help you?" she asked casually.

Shikamaru winced at the politeness in her voice. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Well…about what I--"

"Don't worry about it. I already knew it even before you mentioned it to Chouji" Ino cut in flatly. She walked around the counter to water the plants at the front of the store. Shikamaru watched her quietly.

"But…I guess it's true when they say knowing it and hearing it are two different things" she continued and brought her watering can over to water the plants on the other side of the room.

"You know Shikamaru…If you didn't like me you could have just told me so. It's not like I was going to force you to love me" Ino began quietly as she carefully watered the tulips growing by the front window of the store.

"I don't know why you think I'm lying when I said it…but I've never been one to take love lightly have I?" she laughed somberly.

The blonde turned so her back was directly in front of him. She placed the empty watering can beside her and just stood there, staring out the window of the shop.

Ino took in a calming breath.

"It hurts a lot when the person you love is trying so hard to avoid you…" she told him quietly and placed her hand on the window glass. Her eyes clouded with emotion and she brought her gaze to her feet.

"…but it hurts even more when that person has to _lie_ to you just so he could avoid you"

Ino opened her eyes and tried to ignore the silent tears that streamed down her porcelain cheeks. Shikamaru's face twisted with guilt and he kept his eyes on her back.

"Ino…" he whispered quietly.

The blonde hastily wiped her tears and turned around, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Ah, sorry! Pollen must've gotten into my eyes!" she laughed quietly, wiping the stray tears away. The florist made an attempt to pass him but Shikamaru foresaw her move and grabbed her wrist gently.

"Ino, wait…"

The blonde closed her eyes and calmed herself before turning to face him.

"Um Shikamaru, I really have to go—"

"Just do it after we talk alright?!" he snapped in aggravation.

Ino stared at him in shock before slowly knitting her brows in anger.

"Why the hell are you shouting at me?!" she countered with equal resentment. Shikamaru returned her glare.

"Because you're being stubborn!"

Ino gawked at him as her fists clenched tightly.

"_Stubborn_? You're calling ME stubborn?!"

"That's what I just said!"

The blonde scowled, ignoring the sadness that engulfed her just moments ago. "You know what? I was wrong! I _don't _love you anymore! I take my confession back!" she shouted crossly.

Shikamaru released her hand.

"You can't take it back! Don't be stupid Ino!"

"And why not? You don't need it anyway so I'm taking it back!" she yelled as if they were talking about an object. The kunoichi crossed her arms and huffed, turning her head to avoid his gaze.

"I…I _unlove_ you! There!"

The chunin narrowed his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying? You sound ridiculous!"

Ino glowered at the boy and took a step forward, stabbing her pointer finger at his chest.

"Then I guess I _am_ ridiculous! After all, I fell in love with YOU of all people!" she shot back haughtily. Shikamaru grabbed her hand so she would stop her insistent poking. Ino intensified her glare and tried to wretch her arm free. How dare Shikamaru try and _man handle_ her!!

Shikamaru returned her icy glare. "Yeah? Well that makes _two_ of us then!"

Silence.

The blonde gaped at his words. She watched him with wide eyes.

"Wh-what…?"

Shikamaru scowled and scratched his head in frustration.

"Man, this is so troublesome…" he muttered under his breath and brought his gaze to meet Ino's confused expression.

"I…I'm sorry…for not taking your feelings seriously…" he apologized slowly. He mentally kicked away the idea of his that clearly stated 'men do NOT show their feelings'. The statement never did him justice anyways…

He scratched his temple and brought his eyes to the ground.

"It's just…how could I _not _take it seriously Ino? It's too surreal. We don't go together…it's not supposed to--"

"Shikamaru!"

He lifted his eyes to meet Ino's angry face.

"Now don't go saying things like that! Since when have you been so pessimistic?"

The shadow user blinked at her in surprise.

"I-I'm not! All I'm saying is that it'd be unlikely for us to end up together"

Ino crossed her arms and glared straight at him.

"Nara Shikamaru! It is not—"

"FOR THE **LOVE** OF ALL THAT TASTES GOOD WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND _KISS_?!"

The two friends froze and whipped their heads towards the entrance where Chouji stood tall, narrowing his eyes at the two blind fools. He crossed his arms.

"I swear! I'm surprised you guys haven't _raped_ one another yet!"

The two could only watch on in bafflement.

"Shikamaru!" the stout boy shouted, making said boy stiffen in response. Chouji intensified his gaze on him.

"You need to put aside that low self-esteem of yours and tell yourself that there is actually a possibility for you and Ino to have a relationship. Stop looking at the situation as if it were an incorrect math equation and just accept the answer!"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to defend his self-esteem but quickly shut it with one look from his friend. Chouji turned his gaze toward the blonde.

"And you! You know that when it comes to women Shikamaru becomes as stupid as the next guy. He'll never see pass what's in front of him! Chasing after Sai will _not _make him realize his feelings for you! You need to give him hints before confessing to him or else it'd seem spontaneous and out of nowhere. It's no wonder he freaked on you Ino!"

Shikamaru glared at his long time friend. He did no such "_freaking"_ thank you very much!

Ino parted her lips.

"Bu…But Chouji…"

"Enough is enough! You guys are going to kiss and make up—and yes _literally_ Shikamaru!—or so help me I will find a way to force you guys to do it myself!"

The two blind fools traded looks.

Chouji had totally **LOST** it!

"This is all your fault!" Ino hissed quietly to the boy beside her.

"Like you're one ta talk" Shikamaru retorted behind his fake smile.

Chouji looked at them expectantly.

"You're _serious_?" Ino questioned when the boy did not move from his spot.

The look he threw her told her that why yes he was _very_ serious.

Ino opened her mouth to protest.

"But Chouji! What if…What if he has bad breath or something?! Do you want to **_kill_** me?" she tried to reason miserably.

Shikamaru smacked his forehead. _And **this** was the girl that I claimed to love?_

"But...! He doesn't _deserve_ it!" Ino added after gazing at Shikamaru. The shirker snorted.

"Like you're entitled to these lips of mine" he rolled his eyes.

Chouji's face turned dark red and if one squinted hard enough they could see the lightening bolts of fury encircle around the boy.

"SHUT UP AND KISS! **_NOW_**!"

And finally, after hearing threats involving explicit themes and small enclosed spaces…

They did.

And from the way Chouji had run off screaming bloody murder…

…they enjoyed it too.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

OMFG this is my 2nd fujking time re-editing! arghh stupid internet!!

Review if you must...


End file.
